New Life
by Alexie Barnaby
Summary: Little Francis can't take the idea of moving out, leaving his friends behind, and papa Matthew isn't so happy neither, but duties are duties. Inverted FACE family Yaoi USCAN and some side pairings
1. Bad news

**Author's note: **This was inspired by the image I chose for this story. I think I found it on Tumblr, but can't remember really. If you know something about the source please tell me.

Supposed to be a oneshot, but turned into a two/three chapters, still don't know. Hope you'll like it, (even if I'm pretty disappointed with this one -.-)

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Hetalia

* * *

It was almost six in the evening, and the little Francis Williams was laying on the carpet , admiring the pictures on a recipe book, while his friend Gilbert pointed out which object the cupcakes in the photos reminded him.

"Look! This looks yummy!" exclaimed Francis, pointing at a picture where there were muffin with white chocolate and strawberries. Gilbert just pinched his nose "Bleah! I don't like strawberries! They have all those small seeds inside…"

The other turned the page where there was a recipe for a chocolate and vanilla cake with hazelnut cream "This is something I can eat!"

Francis looked down at the ingredients "Hey, I can ask Papa if I can do it! Then you can come and eat it with me! "

Gilbert looked up at his friend, eyes shimmering "Really? Your Papa will make this for us? That's awesome!"

The other shook his head chuckling "No, Papa would just help me with the oven. He doesn't cook bad, but the only thing he could do perfectly are pancakes"

"They're awesome too!"

A little canary flew from on the top of Gilbert's head, tweeting happily, the kid took the small animal in his hands gently, nuzzling the animal with the tip of his nose "Gilbird! You're here! Who let you out of the cage?"

A worried woman came from the same direction of the little bird, she wore a green apron over her white tracksuit, he had wrapped her long light brown hair up in what attempted to be a bun.

She was still holding the broom.

"Oh, he's here!" she got closer to Gilbert and took the canary in her hands "I was cleaning up the porch and opened the cage…"

The little albino kid had a pout on his face "Be more careful next time mom!" he scolded, sounding everything but threatening, Elizabeta could just chuckle at the reaction "Ohnonon, you shouldn't speak to your maman this way Gil, she's just making chores so you could play in a clean house"

"Whatever…"

"Not that you do much to help!" Gilbert's little brother, Ludwig had come in, and as usual was scolding his lazy sibling "Shut up already, bruder!"  
The blond shook his head, sighing "Anyway, there's Antonio outside. He wants to know what are you doing"

Francis and Gilbert stood up heading for the garden, to find their friend with an inhuman grin on his face, sign he had something funny to tell them.

"Hey, what's with this teeth show?" asked Gilbert, the other just chuckled "I played dad Lovino a trick, I hid all his underpants in the basement while he was showering. I waited for him to freak out, then ran here! You should have heard him! My mom says that he could light the fireplace with all the curses he spits!"

They played football outside until a familiar sweet voice came from the porch "Francis, papa's here!"

Francis weaved at him "I'm coming!" the little blond turned to his friends. "I guess I have to go. Catch you tomorrow!"

"Remember the fishing rod!" shout Antonio at the running figure

"Sure!"

Matthew took Francis in his arms "Fishing rod?"

"Yes, tomorrow Lovino has the day out and brings us to the lake to fish" giggled Francis all happy tugging on his father's hand

"Oh, I'm so happy for you! Do you need some lunch for tomorrow?"

"Not really Papa, Lovino said he'd think about it"

Matthew smiled to himself, that pouty mouthed Italian could appear to be some kind of abominable parent, at least that was the idea he made the first time the both of them met. Truth to be told, the Canadian was almost shocked when he heard Lovino calling his son _tomato bastard_, but then he discovered that _bastard_ was some kind of compliment applied to him.

He completely changed his mind, when he saw how he held his little Antonio in his arms, the boy was something like three years old, and he fell asleep during a dinner, Lovino hugged and cradled the little kid, just the look from his eyes tell everything. Maybe the Italian was a little too rude with mouth, but that was just his appearance, Matthew himself found a good friend in him.

*xXxXx*

Once they got home Francis threw himself into the kitchen "Papa! Can we bake the chocolate and vanilla cake with hazelnut cream?"

Matthew looked at the watch "But, it's already nine PM, I need to make dinner…"

"Don't worry, I just need you to use the oven! While you are preparing dinner I can make the mixture!"

Matthew sighed, there was nothing he could do, and anyway, it didn't seem to be such a hard task.

"Fine, then, but go change your clothes, I don't want you to ruin these with flour and eggs"

"Alright Papa, je t'aime!" he exclaimed running up the stairs.

Matthew smiled at his son's exuberance, he had been this happy about cooking, his wife was a good cook and the little Francis just loved to spend Saturdays and Sundays behind the stoves with his mother, and despite being so young he already seemed to be a promising chef.

Francis arrived, his hair laced in a ponytail, wearing his clothes that he usually used to cook. He reached his father who was cutting potatoes for dinner "Papa, I'm ready!"

"Oh, sure sweetie! How many degrees do I have to turn the oven ?"

"Humm…150"

Matthew turned the oven on, as his son was already mixing the ingredients in a bowl. He stared at his petit a while longer, admiring his carefree in using all the ingredients, just as it was as natural as breathing.

"Here you are papa! You can put it in the oven!" smiled Francis handing his father the oven dish with the mixture in

"Thank you, how long should it stay?"

"Forty-five minutes"

While the mixture was still baking, they have dinner "Don't you need to make the cream too?"

"It has to cool first, and the cream is fast to make, I guess I can even do it tomorrow morning. Gilber was so eager to try it!"

"Where did you find it?"

"A cook book Gilbert's mother has, he said it would be ymmy, and I promised we'd eat it together! I hope that Lovino and Antonio like it as well!"

"I'm sure they will, your cooking's delicious _mon cher_!"

*xXxXx*

The following day Francis got up very early, he was enthusiastic about the fishing day.

After having breakfast he hurried to prepare the cream for the cake. When his father come down to eat as well, he found him intent in putting the hazelnut cream in the middle of the cake.

He got closer, ruffling the little one's hair "Good job Francy" he cooed, kissing his son's forehead "Thank you Papa!"

"At what time is Lovino coming?"

Francis checked at the wall clock "Well, he should be here in twenty minutes"

The little Canadian carefully took the caked and put it on the table "Can you pack it dad? I need to get ready"

"Don't worry, I'll deal with it"

With that, Matthew took a paper box and carefully placed the cake in, securing it with grip tape.

Something like fifteen minutes later, Lovino was already at the door

"Good morning, mon ami" smiled the Canadian

"Whatever you maple bastard! Is your son ready?"

"Here I am!" shouted Francis getting past the two adults and running towards the car where is two friends were waiting

"Francis, aren't you forgetting anything?" teased Matthew at the euphoric kid "Oh…The cake!"

The older chuckled "Don't worry.." and handed Lovino the box

"Here's a cake my son made for you"

"I told I'd brought all the food! Hmf!" pouted Lovino

"You're welcome" joked Matthew, knowing that the Italian just thanked in his way.

"You made the cake we were looking at yesterday?" asked Gilbert full of enthusiasm

"Yes"

The German boy hugged his friend "Francis you're so awesome! Well…not as awesome as me, of course"

"That's not fair! I want to be awesome too!" protested Antonio

"You don't bake cakes!"

"But I can do this, look!"

The kid threw a leg behind his neck "Look!"

"Antonio! Sit properly, I don't want some stupid police bastard to stop and piss the hell out of me!"

Scolded Lovino, without leaving the sight from the road.

They took a side street and ending into a grassy path. Just few minutes later they were already at the lake. The sun was shining brightfully, even if it wasn't too hot, being in May there was still fresh breeze around, besides there were no mosquitoes around.

The kids helped Lovino laying a blanked on the stony ground and placing all the fishing equipment aside.

Lovino taught them how to bait the hook and placed them in four different places "What are we going to do noe Dad?"

Asked Antonio anxiously "Wait. Fish is a game of patience.."

"So it's not your thing dad, uh?" teased Antonio laughing, making Lovino grow red in face "What the heck are you aiming at? I am a great fisher! I won several prizes!" he snorted, crossing his arms over the chest.

"Sure…" his son kept on laughing, dragging his two friends along. The older one didn't debate, for how much he wanted to show the others he was a insensible guy, he knew too well that glad sounds were irresistible and could make even the hardest heart melt.

Time went by, and the kids fell asleep before noon was coming, they woke up very early, Lovino sat there, calmly staring at the lake, when suddenly one of the fishing rod moved, it was Gilbert's.

Lovino got closer and grabbed it securely, pulling it towards him. The animal on the opposite end struggled, but the man was too expertise and smart to let the little lake bastard win.

With one last pull he took the fish out of the water. It wasn't too big, but surely was a noticeable kind of carp.

Lovino scooted closer to the boys, gently waking them up "Hey, seems that Gilber caught something…"

Said kid jumped up, like he had never fell asleep and run towards his prize "It's huge! It's huge! I knew that! I'm too awesome!"

"Hey Daddy, can we eat this fish?"

Lovino made a disgusted face "No…it tastes like mud!"

"If you wash and dress it properly, it's actually good. My mom often cooked it" pointed Francis "And I remember it tasted very good!"

Antonio massaged his stomach "Talking about food, I'm pretty hungry, what did you cook for us daddy?"

Lovino took out the bowl with pasta and made four equal plates "We'd better eat and then get going…" he gave a look up at the sky "I think it's going to rain soon…"

*XxXxX*

Francis was tired but still euphoric about the day out, he didn't stop talking about it since his father stepped home

"…Do you think next year I can go to a cooking class at school? You know, Antonio's little brother said he's going to, and I'm wondering…"

Matthew looked at his son, there was something strange in those violet eyes, like he was worried over something. He didn't answer the question.

"…and then Antonio and I are going to stay in the same classes, I'm so excited!"

The kid noticed his father's absence, and tried to drag him back to reality "Dad, are you listening?"

Matthew almost jumped at his son's call "Uh? Ow…sure….well, I hope you will find—"

"And then I knew that a new guy from Japan is coming, monsieur Rodereich told me so, I really want to meet him"

"Francis, I'd rather you won't get too excited about that…" sighed Matthew seriously

"Why? Don't you like people from Japan?" asked Matthew, clearly confused.

His parent shook his head, looking down at his feet. The little one slowly approached, leaning a hand against his father's knee, and trying to catch his eyes "Papa…are you feeling well?"

"Francis…you're not going to this school next year….we're leaving the town by the end of the next week…"

The new shocked the little Francis "What? Why? Am I going to the school a little away from town? But that's not fair I'd be seeing Gilbert and Antonio just in the weekends!"

His father didn't answered, just hugged him "I'm sorry Francis, Papa just got a job in New York City and—"

"But it's in the USA! No! I'm not coming!"

Francis tried to shook free from his father, who was desperately trying to calm him, caressing the back of his head, but the kid was too upset

"I'm not coming!" he cried out, jumping off his father's arms and running towards the couch. Matthew went behind him "Francis! Francis! Listen to me!"

"No! I don't want to come!"

His father knelt down trying to hug him again, but Francis just ran away again "No! Don't touch me! I will never go to New York!"

The click of the key in Francis bedroom's door made Matthew grow worried, he knocked several times just to obtain other protests from the kid. It wasn't long before his son went silent and then started sobbing.

"Francis, open this door!" he commanded, just to be ignored again

"Come on, don't throw tantrums, you're such a good boy…"

"I'm not coming out until you change your mind!"

Matthew leaned against the door, letting his forehead rest on the cold wooden surface, leaving out a deep breath to calm down. He was expecting a not too happy reaction from his boy, but this was just too much.

He'd never thought Francis could be so attached to his friends.

He tried to turn the knob, silly idea, but he made the attempt anyway.

The sobs grew and he was sure Francis was crying his heart out now.

"Francis, don't make me repeat myself"

"Then don't. I don't wanna see you anymore! You're mean!"

"So, are you staying jailed there for the rest of your life?" asked Matthew more defeated than ever

"Yes!"

"Alright then, we're gonna talk tomorrow when you've calmed down… it's getting late and I have to go to work tomorrow. I hope you will reflect and get on with the idea, because I can't step back"

Matthew fell back onto his bed, that was too much to bear! He was very sorry to make his son sad, but there was nothing best he could do. His wife's family had several financial troubles, she hid Matthew everything, but at her death, facts came to the surface and he had to work himself to the bone to avoid the worse to come.

He still had some debts to pay, and this occasion in New York would have allowed him.

Several times the social workers called him and threatened to take Francis away from him, no: he wouldn't let it happen, not even in his dreams!

He shut his eyes closed trying to sleep, but he couldn't, there were words, someone has said him before his wedding that were echoing in his mind

_I told you it would have ended this way! With your son hating you! You should have listened!_

Matthew sunk his head in the pillow, trying to repress that voice, and the sense of guilt.

In the morning Francis would have stepped the anger mode, they would have talked and everything would have gone back to normal.

Or, at least that's what Matthew hoped.

In his room Francis was still sat on the floor, his little back against the wooden door, eyes red and cheeks still wet, he grabbed his knees, almost bruising them for the nervousness. This couldn't be happening!

After his mother's death, happened when he was six years old, he had several mood changes. There was the first month in which he was locked in his room and moved just to go to the toilet. It occurred Matthew to fight hard for pushing him outside.

Then there was the refusal and the hate towards all the kids that had a mother, and refused to socialize, and then, he had a complete switch in his mood, he became chatty and friendly towards everyone, sometimes even a little too much.

He met with Gilbert and Antonio at his first year in elementary school, they were the same age and were together in class. It wasn't so hard to become friend with them two, they were chatty and funny, basically the perfect friends for him. They loved joking and playing silly games.

From there, even his father found friends in their parents. He was a little terrified the first time he saw, or better _heard_, Lovino. But then Antonio showed him how funny it could actually be to take curses out of his mouth, not to mention when his wife, Bella scolded him.

The same thing wasn't worth for Rodereich, who was always serious and obsessed with good manners. The little Gilbert often tried to tease him, but it always ended with the elder as neutral as always and the kid freaking out like a fool, until his mother would have threatened him with a pan, and he would shut up in a second.

Also Matthew was calm, but he was different from Rodereich, the first was pretty cold, and sometimes he had a careless attitude; while the second was far more sensible, and would often screw out, also give himself in tears of nerves when something didn't turn in the right way. And while, once Rodereich made a decision, there was no way to make him think about it a second time, with Matthew some tears and protests would have worked. That was what Francis wanted to obtain in part. He really hoped his father to change idea, he hated the thought of being separated from his friends.

*xXxXx*

When he woke up, Matthew was glad to notice that Francis had unlocked the door. He silently opened it just to see his son still asleep. He got closer, gently shaking the little shoulder

"Francis…Francis…wake up, your cousin Michelle is coming here…"

Ocean blue eyes looked up at Matthew, still dead tired, he must have fallen asleep very late "Just five more minutes…" he yawned "Please Papa"

Matthew ran a hand in his son's hair, as to comb them "Well then, I'll make her wake you up later"

He went away, carefully closing the door, and leaving some minutes later.

He hated not being able to see Francis for the most of the time, but luckily with the new job coming, he would have plenty of time to spend with him. He gained free Saturdays and Sundays and had less hour to work, but yet he had a more consistent income.

Matthew usually would have given in any drastic decision like this one. New York had never been his dream city: too chaotic, too stressful. But if there were no chances, he just had to get along with it.

Besides, there were too many memories linked with that city. That damned project he had to do, his colleagues and…him. Matthew groaned and slapped his face, everything was over and there was no need to be sorry for this. He was made himself clear that everything was just a game to elude reality…

*xXxX*

"Francis, pick up your jacket, we're going to the park" smiled the young girl, tying her long black pigtails with a red ribbon. Francis appeared from the kitchen, a blue jacket folded on his arm

"Are Gilbert and Antonio there?" the little asked hopefully, the girl ruffled his hair playfully "Well, I saw Bella yesterday, she said she would have come. I don't know if Gilbert will be there too"

The walk took them no more than ten minutes, Antonio was jumping the rope, while his little brother Tim sat on Bella's lap.

Next to her there was Gilbert counting his friend's jumps.

"Hey, Francis! Come over here!" weaved Antonio, letting go of his rope and running towards his friend, the little blond didn't need to be told twice as he hurried towards the bench.

"You've finally made it! Come on, we have to find a lost treasure behind the wooden house!" Gilbert took both his friends' arms, dragging them away "Don't get too far! I need to see you! And don't get soaked, you can catch a cold this way!"

Advised Bella.

"Yes mom!"

*xXxX*

Antonio dug a hole with his hands, getting all his shirt dirty, while Gilbert was examining the ground to find some useful branches.

Francis sat silent, staring at his friends. The words of his father still bothered him. He didn't want all of this to be lost.

"Hey Franny! What's with that totally unawesome silence?"

The albino was looking at him, clearly puzzled, Antonio had stopped his digging activity to stare as well.

Francis crossed his arms and hung his head, taking a deep breath "My papa wants me to move to New York…"

He said bitterly

"What? But that's totally fantastic! I'd sell my bull doll to visit New York at least once in my life!" cheered Antonio.

"Then we won't be able to see each other anymore…"

Gilbert patted him on the back "Well, then, this means we are coming to see you sometimes, it will be awesome! Can you think about it? Finding treasures in Central Park! That would be awesome!"

"I don't want to move! New York is too far away from here. This means I can see you just once a year…"

Antonio scooted closer as well, becoming serious for a while "But, if your dad decided it, then there's nothing to do with that…"

Francis shook his head vigorously, trying to hide the tears that threatened to break out "No! I don't want! I want to be with you guys! What if then you forget about me? Or I forget about you?" his voice loss power as the sentence ended

"Hey, Franny! We will never forget about you! I'm too awesome for that!" then he looked at Antonio, who was glaring at him "Well! Yes, even Antonio, he's an idiot, but still awesome. So the awesome ones will never forget about you!"

"He's right…wait! Who have you just called an_ idiot_?"

Gilbert smirked and gave his friend a thumb-up "The three, Antonio, the three"

Said boy looked down guilty "Oww..it's okay then"

This little cameo helped Francis to find his good mood again, and for the rest of the week he didn't think about the moving anymore.


	2. Fast Food, Arrows and a Frog

**Author's note: **Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed the first chapter, well hope to keep it good even for the following (Don't know how many, as usual -.-). Sorry for the slowness of posting, but my internet key is throwing tantrums -.-

**Songs(In order): **New York City Speed by Kill Hannah; Black Jesus + Amen Fashion by Lady Gaga(Suggested by a friend), Leaving New York by R.E.M. and Bandit For Life by Blowsight (xD I couldn't leave it out)

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Hetalia nor the lyrics in this piece

* * *

The so feared day finally came, Matthew worked himself to the bone to pack all the necessary, and if it wasn't for Rodereich, who was so polite to help him, he was sure he'd have to left half of the stuff back. And it wouldn't be too good, as the landlord said a new family was moving in just two days after his departure.

In add to the packing work, there was Francis. Seemed that despite his friends' reassurances, he didn't throw in the towel, he just kept on complaining on how he would have get a bad illness by breathing the City's air, or how he would have become deaf for the noise. He tried the impossible to dissuade his father, but there was nothing to do.

Matthew and Francis looked back at their friends who, despite the early hour, were gathered in his garden just to give them the last goodbye.

Rodereich stretched his hand towards Matthew, who accepted and shook it "Good luck. Hope you'll be good in the Big Apple" the other smiled "Thank you, I really hope so.."

"Dad! What a unawesome way to say goodbye to a friend! Can't you be a little more human sometimes?" protested Gilbert, causing the crowd to laugh "Look here!", with that, he wrapped his arms around Francis, almost causing the poor thing to suffocate.

"Hey wait! I can do it better!" with that, Antonio added power to the friendly grip

"That's not true!" answered Gilbert, tightening his arms a little more. The two kept on this way until Francis succeeded to have a word "Hey, you two are crushing me!"

The hold was finally released, both Antonio and Gilbert looked to their feet ashamed "Sorry, I wanted to prove how awesome I am"

"I'll miss you guys. There won't be any substitutes all around New York City, I'm sure of that!"

Francis gave his friends one last hug, before following his father to the car, he made his best to hide the tears, but there was nothing to do, his eyes became wet as soon as the car door closed.

Matthew sighed, it wasn't often that Francis cried, and whenever it happened, his heart always broke at the sight. He kissed his son on the cheek "Come on Francis, stay strong. We're coming back the next summer…"

Francis sniffed "But it's too long!"

He protested and then went silent, Matthew didn't tell him anything more, hoping that this way he would cool off. Effectively, after one hour, Francis drifted off to sleep.

Matthew watched at his home country disappearing in the horizon, he couldn't deny he was hoping to get away from his economical situation soon, so that they could go back home in peace.

*xXxXx*

Matthew drove for four hours, and he felt he desperately needed something to eat. They stopped in a Service Area, Francis was still caught in his dreams.

"Francis, wake up _cheri_" his father leaned over kissing him on the head, the little one yawned, stretching one arm up and rubbing his eyes with a hand. He looked around as he was lost "Where are we…" he muttered

"This is a service area, we still have something like another four hours to drive, we should have a break and eat something"

Francis knew that was where his nightmare started, as soon as he dropped off the car, he was face to face with a tall building with a giant yellow "M" on the top. He stared at it horrified, just like someone who has a schizoid killer in front of him with a butcher knife.

"Oh, no papa! You can't make this to me!"

Matthew grabbed his hand, knowing he should have put a little more strength than usual if he wanted his son to get used to the new culture.

Francis struggled, trying to get free from the grip.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating now?"

"You can't poison me this way! It's pure cruelty!"

This was the last straw, Matthew's hand moved alone to slap at his children's face, who looked at him shocked. It hadn't happened for a long time. Even if he felt guilty right after, the man couldn't deny the gesture was effective, as his son grew silent and followed him inside.

The place was crowded, and they had to wait something like thirty minutes before finally sitting to the table and eat. The child didn't make any protest at the food, even if his expression explained itself. he was sure his stomach was going to regret it in a way or another.

The car was displeasuring silent, they didn't talk for the following two hours of the trip. Francis looking absently outside, feeling the disgust for the new city growing.

"Francis…papa is sorry for the reaction before…" whispered Matthew sadly

"Don't worry, I didn't behave well…did I?"

"Pretend that I just kissed you" smiled his father, aware that he couldn't do such a thing while driving

"I'm sorry papa, but really have you noticed that everything there had the same taste my fries were just like the burger…"

Matthew sighed "I know, but don't worry, we're not eating always at fast foods, there are plenty of good and huge stores, it was never my intention to let you eat that rubbish."

Francis nodded, still looking outside the window, ticking at the plasticized glass with his finger

"You know, I was thinking about when I told Gilbert that putting _awesome_ in each sentence could be actually bothering…I didn't think I'd miss that being spoken so much"

Matthew chuckled at this. He wondered if that was the little guy's first word. He figured Elizabeta holding a little Gilbert and encouraging him to say something like _mama_ or _papa_, and obtaining an _awesome_ as answer. That really would have been awesome!

Sometimes also Francis used that word at home, and corrected himself immediately, as he needed his friend's permission to use that.

"How long is this trip supposed to be?" whined Francis

"Hold on, we'll be there in two hours"

At the response, the kid sank into the seat, he had never spent all this time still in a too hot stuffed place, he was sure his body was melting with the back of the car seat. His father was driving and he knew he shouldn't talk too much, especially now that he was tired and moving in a zone he didn't know.

"Can I turn the radio on, papa?"

Matthew nodded "Sure, but all my CDs are packaged so you have to accept what's on the frequencies…"

"Fine"

Francis pushed the red button at the bottom left corner of the device was mounted. He hoped to listen something from Simple Plan, a band he was particularly proud of, they'd made him remember his sweet home Canada and forget about the new unwelcoming home they were moving to.

He turned the knob to the left, until he heard the sound of a pop group he had never heard

"…_and die young, but make sure we're having fun. And they say the year that radio died, in was in 1895. _

_New York, New York City Speed_"

Francis grunted abruptly turning to another station

"_Jesus is the new black, ow! I grew up in New York City, since I was born on Broadway baby! Moved downtown when I was just 19 to start a new life on the New York scene…" _

The little Canadian glared at the radio once again, switching the frequency

"…_You might have hidden the frown. You might have succeeded in changing me. I might have been turned around. It's easier to leave than to be left behind, leaving was never my proud. Leaving New York never easy.." _

Now he felt he was about to go fool "It's impossible! Is there any song that doesn't speak about New York here?" he exclaimed as he turned the knob furiously

"_Time to get busy for some rock n 'roll, you better get your ass into it, just lose control. _

_Stockholm, Sweden. Everybody's bleeding, I need some action so give me satisfaction…" _

He sighed in relief, they weren't talking about Canada, but at least they chose some different place than the horrible Big Apple!

Matthew looked at the radio astonished for a moment "Do you really like this song?" he asked. The little one on the opposite seat nodded

"Yes, it talks about Stockholm, not the disgusting New York!"

His father couldn't help but chuckle at the way his son took things.

"Would you be less pissed if we were moving to Stockholm? " smiled Matthew, hoping to affect his son as well, Francis looked back at him and pouted "Maybe, at least there they are cleaner!"

His father laughed, then his thought flew to one of his colleagues he worked with some years before, he shivered at the thought the man was tall and…so scary! In the beginning he recalled to fear just to go and ask for something, then he learned the man wasn't as mean as expected; truth to be told he was a very good person, his problem was the cold manner of speaking.

"Can we have a dog papa?" his son's voice snapped Matthew out of his thoughts "No Francis dear, we don't have a garden there, and the landlord doesn't allow pets, I'm sorry"

Francis puffed "Neither a hamster or a canary, or a goldfish?"

"Well, I'll see what I can do, the apartment is quite big"

"Which floor is it?" asked the kid, not leaving his eyes from the window

"Fourteenth"

The other exhaled: neither pigeons built their nestle so high! He would have suffered from nausea every time he looked out at the window.

Outise, the lights became quite more intense as they got closer to the city, Matthew turned the car to enter a bridge, Francis recognized it from the photos on his geography book "Dad! Are we in Brooklyn?" Matthew nodded, secretly smiling at the new excitement in his son's voice "Yeah, we're almost home darling."

*xXxXx*

The building was one of the many tall and static skyscrapers, surrounded by similar ones. There was a _Pizza hut _on the ground floor, in the building next to theirs. Francis covered his nose and looked away, helping his father by carrying a box with pillows and blankets inside.

The elevator was pretty large, there could be something like five people inside with no problems.

When the red numbers on the eleveator's internal display signed _14_ the machine stopped and they were let out into a small hall with three doors; Matthew walked to the one on the left.

The apartment was nothing special, it was so far smaller than the house they rented in Canada, despite the price was almost the same.

There was no hall, in the entrance there were two black couches, disposed in a _l _form, a brown and orange carpet on the middle with a furniture that was almost like a bedside table, in dark wood right opposite to the couches.

The wall behind was turned into a bookshelf that ran from the entering door to few inches before the bathroom entrance.

There was no separation within living room and kitchen, on the other end of the room, where a tall and large window let the light enter, there was a plastic sea green table with white chairs, the kitchen was simple, all painted in white. What made the eye feel uncomfortable for few times was the red fridge.

Matthew twitched his mouth at the horrible vision of that red thing.

The bathroom was essential, no tub, and just a white plastic furnish beside the sink.

Matthew's bedroom was pretty large, apart from the double bed and the wardrobe there was nothing else. He asked himself why there were no bedside tables, but as soon as the wardrobe's door were opened to put clothes inside two hazelnut bedside tables appeared inside the huge wardrobe.

For how much painful it could be, Francis had to admit he liked his new room, it was smaller than the one he had back in Canada, but the bed was decorated with red roses on the headboard, and there were two red roses in every corner of the white wardrobe and on the bedside tables too.

When all the packed stuff was brought upside, Francis immediately focused on putting things in order in his room. The large window gave view over a small yard circled by skyscrapers, at least he didn't have to bear all the traffic confusion from the bottom of his room.

It was night when they finally finished to put in order all the stuff from the moving, and Matthew was dead tired, and hungry, right then he remembered he didn't do any shopping, and was with no supplies for the dinner.

Francis was lying on the bed, browsing one of his mother's recipe books when his father came in "I have nothing to cook…do you mind if we—"

His son cut him out with a glare "No Mc Donald's again!" Matthew shook his head "No, just a pizza. I can call for the service to come"

Francis shrugged "Whatever."

Matthew dialed the number of the pizza service and made the order. He ran a hand through his son's hair, finding always marvelous the way they felt under the touch.

The little turned his head to face his father, and asked with a shy smile "Can you comb them for me?"

Matthew took a comb from the drawer and settled behind his son, carefully passing locks of golden strands in the comb's teeth. It looked like an ordinary action, but the truth was that the only ones who could touch Francis' hair without being punched or yelled at were his parents. Neither Michelle was ever allowed to comb them.

When the delivery man rang the door, Matthew stopped with his chore and went to pick the pizza, while Francis laid the table.

They sat in silence, as there were problems with the TV cable, it seemed it had ruined during the trip, and it had to be replaced.

"Are you working tomorrow papa?" asked Francis, carefully tasting the meal as it could bite him back from a moment to another

"No tomorrow's Sunday. And I don't have to go. I'll start from Monday, and you'll be staying with a girl while I am out"

"And who's this girl? Some relatives here?"

Matthew shook his head "None. I hired her form an agency, promise you'll behave good with her?"

"Yes papa"

Matthew took the sheets the new agency sent him and checked them out "Well, you won't stay with her for so long though, I work from ten in the morning to four in the afternoon, sometimes five."

Francis yawned, leaning his head against the table. It was just an instant the he fell asleep there. The pizza eaten just for half (and all the pieces of dressing like mushrooms and olives were set aside).

Matthew pulled his son up and carried him to the bed, he deserved a good sleep as well.

*xXxXx*

A loud shot on the floor made Matthew leave all the shopping on the table, and go check his son, finding him confused sitting on the ground and rubbing his nape. He knelt down, and checked the painful area, it was nothing serious "What happened?" he cooed

"I'm used to have the wall on the left side of the bed, so I rolled over and found myself flying to the floor"

His father helped him up "Come on, go wash yourself and get dressed, we're going to Prospect Park today"

Francis smiled and obliged. It wouldn't have been as fun as playing with Gilbert and Antonio, but at least he was able to stay with his father again after a long time.

On the other hand, Matthew hoped his son would have found some new kids to be friend with.

*xXxX*

Matthew and Francis found a quiet spot under the shadow of a tree. They brought hockey sticks and a small ball, so they were able to play in the grass too.

Matthew didn't look at how powerful he made his shot, and the ball rolled away, near a bush. Francis weaved at him "Don't worry papa! I'm picking it up!" he shouted, leaving the stick fall at his side and running away.

The ball was stopped by a rock, and was lightly covered by leaves, as Francis was about to touch the object, he felt a huge pain on his head, someone had hit him with a toy arrow "Hey! Watch out!" he complained, not seeing who the plastic stick belonged to.

"That's because you are too close to my bush!"

The little Canadian moved some leaves aside to reveal a small blond kid with bushy eyebrows (they were really hairy for a kid) and forest green eyes who was staring at him threatening with a plastic bow and a set of arrows in his hands.

Francis looked down at the stranger once more, he seemed younger than him, but surely he was pretty arrogant "_Your_ bush? This is a park and that bush belongs to no one!"

"Shut up frog face!" the other debated, making Francis nerves tilt. Here's another thing, for being young, the Canadian had always cleaned and cured his appearance in detail, and was extremely sensitive when it came to his good looking "What? Listen who's speaking! What's with that caterpillars above your eyes?"

Another plastic arrow hit his head "Hey! I was using words! You can't beat me up!"

"You are lucky! I just asked Flying Mint Bunny to make you a spell! You will have two heads tomorrow!"

Francis narrowed his eyes "That's impossible, magic doesn't exist!"

Another hit on his head "Would you stop that? It's hurting!"

"You deserve it!"

Seeing his son wasn't moving, Matthew decided to go and check on him, he heard that there were accidents in that park for animals, he hoped the kid wasn't bothering some kind of dangerous beast. He didn't knew it would have been better if there was a wild boar instead of the grumpy little guy.

"Francis, what wrong with you?" his eye then fell on the other behind the bushes, he knelt down stretching a hand towards him "Hey, so you found a friend…what's your na—hey!"

The kid bit him on the finger "Ow…sorry if I scared you, my intentions weren't mean…" he tried to apologize, while his son was already attacking back

"Don't bite at my father! You villain!"

"Francis! Watch your language!"

"But.."

The stranger pulled his tongue out to Francis who pulled insistently on his father's sleeve hoping for him to scold the kid.

"Oh, my god! Arthur!" a voice called form the opposite side and a man ran and grabbed the kid up "How many times do I have to tell you not to go too far?"

Arthur hit on the man's forehead insistently with the bow "Let me go! Or I'll order my friends to turn you into a guinea pig!"

"Fine, but stay close to me!" he then turned to Matthew and Francis "I'm sorry, did he bother you?"

"He called me a frog face and bit papa's finger!" protested Francis, still glaring at his opponent who was now hiding behind the man's legs.

"But that's nothing, I am sure he just wanted to play" excused Matthew.

Then, them both fell silent, staring at each other, then Matthew suddenly broke it, his face red all of sudden "A…Alfred?"

"Matthew? Matthew Williams?"

The American hugged Matthew "It's been so long!" he turned to Francis, ruffling his hair "Hey, this is the little Francis, I suppose. Finally I get the chance to meet him!"

"Papa, who is this person?"

Matthew swallowed "He…he's a old friend of mine…"

"Yeah! You can say it!"

Arthur was looking in another direction talking on his own, or so it seemed. Alfred lowered and picked the kid up once again "I was speaking with my friends!"

"You can talk to them later"

Matthew tentatively tried to strike thy young cheek, he retreated back until his head was pressed against Alfred's chest. He relaxed a little as Matthew touched him "Is this your son as well?"

"Yes, he's Arthur."

"And where's your wife?"

Alfred looked away, rubbing his nape nervously "I don't have a wife…or better…"

He hit a soft spot, and now felt guilty for it. "Oh, I'm sorry Aflred…"

"It's not your fault…" he let Arthur down, who immediately started tormenting Francis again, knowing that with his father, he wouldn't react too much "…Actually, my wife left after having the kid. But this is not the time to talk about that…"

His expression immediately changed from down to cheerful "But where are my manners? Come on let me pay you and Francis something to drink!"

"Oh…you don't have to…"

But the American had already got his arm and was dragging him to the drinks stand.

Matthew turned different shades of red, when Alfred's hand casually slipped and grasped his own.

They settled down on a wooden table, Arthur kept on talking alone, looking at a point on the tree and Francis trying to see what was wrong with the tree.

"So..what brought you here, in the dirty US?" asked Alfred

"Well, I got a job here, the wage is higher and I have more time to spend with Francis. I still have to pay three thousand dollars to a rent society in Texas"

"Still the debt from six years ago?"

"Right" Matthew sighed "And tell me, do you still draw comics?"

"Yes, but right now the things I'm working on aren't enough to maintain me and Arthur, so I do night shifts at the Burger King on weekends to fix it up…"

Matthew chuckled "Francis would kill me if I go work in a Burger King"

"He doesn't complain, but I'm forced to bring Arthur with me, I don't trust someone to take care of him…"

"I called a baby sitter for Francis, the firm who hired her gave me her CV, she seems good"

Alfred shook his head, having another sip from his drink "The problem is that Arthur's not an easy kid, he turns aggressive too easily, as you learnt before…" he then looked at his son, still talking to no one, making Matthew notice it as well "He's having this _invisible friends _he always speaks with and refuses to make new ones. Teachers at schools are always calling me for this or that"

"Francis never had invisible friends now that I think about it. But it's quite common in children. "

"I talked to a specialist, she said that Arthur does this in response of his mother's absence."

Matthew saw Alfred's look go lower once again "It was just a fling, nothing more, I needed human contact and she needed money. I'd never expect the police to knock at my door nine months after saying I was responsible for the care of the child cos she was involved with drugs affairs."

Matthew noticed that Alfred didn't look at him in the eyes while talking, he knew too well what it meant.

"Y..you go to her because of me, didn't you?"

"Do…don't put it under this light, it's nothing like that. I was confused, I my job wasn't going well at all…it was just the whole things together, I couldn't handle them and that's how it ended!"

Matthew didn't seem satisfied by the explanation, he remembered those days as they only happened two days before. They hadn't a proper relationship, but sure it was more than a simple friendship, it was so further more. And whatever it could be called, Matthew broke it for first.

"…Ehy, Matthew…are you okay?" he found Alfred's hand pressed on his forehead, feeling his cheeks turning bright red he ducked his head, trying to avoid to look at him in the face

"Al…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, we're both adults, we should know what's wrong and what's right. It was my decision that night, I should have taken a good note on what could have been happening…and anyway, Arthur isn't a displeasuring consequence for me."

Matthew nodded smiling "I know what you're talking about…"

"Stupid arrow, why do you have to be so high? Flying Mint Bunny why don't you help me? Why are you flying around Francis?"

Said child looked around him to find there was nothing, while Arthur kept on yelling at the invisible object "Flying Mint Bunny! Flying Mint Bunny!"

Francis climbed onto the tree and picked the arrow down, giving it to Arthur "Would you stop yelling now? My head hurts!"

Arthur, instead of thanking for the kindness received just laughed "Look at your shirt! There are green spots! You look like a frog!"

"Hey that's what I get for having got your arrow back?"

Matthew hugged his son from the back, resting his hands on the light shoulders "Come on, Arthur is just trying to be nice in his way…"

Francis gave his father a skeptical look "Okay…"

Alfred gathered Arthur up "Come on, we need to put you to sleep, tonight you're coming to work with dad…"

"Not again…it's boring!"

"Come on Arthur, I told you several times…"

The little boy was on the edge of another hysterical cry, and Alfred attempts to cheer him up were useless.

Matthew looked at them and then whispered something at his son, who just shrugged in defeat.

"Alfred"

Said man was cradling and rocking the child in his arms "Yes?"

"Why don't you leave him with me tonight? Francis would appreciate having someone for company."

Alfred looked at Matthew and then to his son "Would you want to spend the night with Matthew and Francis?"

Arthur looked over his shoulder with glassy eyes "Is he working in a stinky place too?"

Matthew got closer, ruffling the boy's hair playfully.

Alfred expected his son to bite at him once again, scream or trying to jump off his arms , instead the boy nodded and gave Francis a mean grin. Matthew took out a pen and wrote his address and phone number "I can bring him back home tomorrow morning before I leave for work"

Alfred smiled it was the first time he felt so relieved from so long "I need to go home and prepare his stuff, we'll be at your place for half past five."

They shared other words of greeting and finally waved at each other smiling. Even Arthur seemed happy with the decision. The same thing couldn't be said for Francis, he saw that stupid grin, and now was afraid of what would happen with that devil kid in his room.


	3. Patience is a virtue

**Author's note: **It's turning a little longer than I expected…well, anyway xD

Thank you all for the support with reviews, favorites and alerts 3

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Hetalia nor the lyrics at the bottom

**Song: **Harlow's song (I can't dream without you) by Good Charlotte

* * *

"Papa, I don't want to share my room with Arthur, he's going to annoy me to death…" whined Francis, as the two were exiting the park "Francis, listen to me…" his father whirled around and knelt down so that now they were at the same level, his hands on Francis' shoulders, squeezing them as to put strength in them "Arthur is younger than you, and he never knew his mom. I know you lost your maman too, but this is different, you had precious friends to rely on who helped you go through it all, and your mother while still alive was present. He wasn't as lucky as you. So now what I'm asking is for you to behave like a good older brother. Can you do it?"

Francis sighed and ducked his head "So you're asking me to bear all his insults and violent actions, I don't have to beat him or yell at him?"

"No, you have to be patient, if he behaves violently and you respond him with violence, he'd never calm down. If he sees you behaving good instead, he'd be pushed to behave calmly as well. I know you can do it Francis, I trust you"

"Okay, papa"

Matthew hugged him tightly "What a good boy!"

While they were walking home Francis thought about how his friends behaved with their little brothers.

Well, Gilbert was constantly annoying the hell out of Ludwig, who just pretended to don't care, or gave him a good lesson, despite he was younger. Yes Gil's situation was the opposite of his. But Gilbert wasn't as aggressive as Arthur, he just liked some jokes, maybe played some stupid trick…and there was never to forget who their father was! The one who could make Gilbert shut up just with a look when he was angry.

He noticed how Alfred almost didn't reacted when his son hit him with the toys, something like that done to Rodereich would have meant the end of Gilbert's life. Once he was playing with the rope in the living room, despite his father was clear that it wasn't something to be done there, and broke one of her mother's favorite porcelain statues.

Gilbert didn't eat any sweets for a month and was allowed to go out just for two hours per day.

Antonio and Tim were different though. The little one loved to see the other making idiot things, or lifted him up.

There were times when both of them ended with a cut knee or a bruise somewhere for their idiot actions.

But anyway, Tim looked at his brother with shimmering eyes every day. Usually little brother are famous for being a pain in the ass for the older ones, sticking to them when they're with friends and such, Tim would just seat few meters distant and just watch them playing; on the other hand, Ludwig couldn't care less, the more distant he was with his brother and friends, the better he was.

What would it be like if Arthur was with them?

Francis shivered at the thought. He would be annoying the hell out of his friends, and when someone does that with Gilbert, it's never good!

*xXxXx*

Alfred was making Arthur wear clean clothes "Arthur, tonight behave well. Matthew is making us, and most of all _you_, a huge favor. So don't be mean with him"

"I will haunt the Frog!" he laughed

"And don't annoy Francis either!"

Arthur looked away, he wouldn't have listened to his father "While you're there, you need to listen to Matthew as he's a father for you, if you don't behave properly, I'm forced to bring you with me at work, understand?"

"Yes, yes"

Once Arthur was fully clothed, he ran towards the bedroom, screaming for Flying Mint Bunny and Alfred packed the clothes for the night.

He then looked at his wallet, and pulled a fifty dollars note out, folding and putting that in an internal pocket. He felt in debt with Matthew.

*xXxXx*

The doorbell rang "Francis, go open the door this should be Alfred, I'm coming in a minute"

As soon as he saw Francis, Arthur climbed off his father's arms just to jump on the other's back pretending he was a horse.

"Arthur! What did I say to you?" he scolded

"No, no mister Jones, it's fine" lied Francis, repressing his urge to shove the kid on the floor.

Matthew came out of the bathroom few moments later "Good evening" he smiled, Alfred handed him the bag "Here are the clothes for the night… thank you, I'm so sorry he misbehaves like this…"

He looked away in embarrassment, rubbing his nape.

"Don't worry, Francis said he's going to take care of him"

The two men looked at how the older of the children patiently taken all the insults, laughing (even if the fakeness of that was clear in his voice) and answering in jokes.

"You know, it's the first time Arthur behaves like this with another kid. I mean, he usually mistreat them and then goes away all alone. Instead now he's stick with Francis, he didn't even protest when I told him we were coming"

"Well, I'm happy he's okay with Francis"

Alfred pulled Matthew into a hug, causing him to burn bright red "Thank you"

"That's nothing"

Aware of the closeness, Alfred took a step back, bright red as well "I guess I'd better get going, I'll be late for work"

Matthew nodded "Fine, see you tomorrow"

*xXxXx*

Arthur was more out of control than how Francis expected, really, his behavior almost made Lovino look like a gentleman. Despite his patient behavior, the little Canadian wasn't spared from the insults and hits. He didn't know how long he could resist.

He suddenly got an idea, it was something Antonio used with Time every time this last one cried. He grabbed the kid, taking advantage of his height and flopped him backwards on the couch, tickling on his belly. Arthur exploded in a laugh "Stop it! Stop it! Frog!"

Francis smirked "I won't stop unless you promise you wouldn't hurt me anymore!"

" Ok, st…stop it!" tears were forming at the corner of his eyes, he had an heavy breath when Francis retreated his hands. the Canadian looked as the younger seemed to be calmed down, satisfied with his job, Francis went to his room to look for some stuffed animals to let Arthur play with.

He opened the container and pushed his body a little inside it to grab a stuffed unicorn, thinking that Arthur would have liked it. Francis was about o pull out, when someone kicked him from behind, making him fall inside the container "Hey!"

"That's for the tickle!" pouted Arthur

Francis jumped out of the toys case, throwing the stuffed yellow unicorn to Arthur "Play with it and leave me in peace!"

Arthur looked at the soft doll for a moment, he had one similar, his father bought him for his last birthday. He ran to where his night bag laid, taking out a green unicorn. Then he walked towards the couch, where the poor Francis was trying to watch some cartoons in holy peace.

Arthur threw the green unicorn on Francis face, the other grabbed the unicorn furiously just to notice it wasn't his. He looked down to cross eyes with the younger "It's green like a frog!"

Francis threw the received animal away "I told you to leave me in peace! Go play with my toys!" but the little guy just gathered the fallen animal to give it to Francis again, who this time looked at him confused "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Yours!"

Now it was clear, the kid must have thought that Francis gave him his puppet because he want one in exchange; he misunderstood it all, Francis didn't play with the dolls anymore, they brought them just because there was no one to give them to. The Canadian gave the offered object back "Keep it, I don't want anything back. I don't play with this stuff anymore"

Arthur looked down at the two toys in bewilderment, he hugged them tight and secured them in his rucksack.

"Francis! Where's Arthur?" scolded Matthew, seeing his son lying lazily on the couch "I gave him a doll, he must be playing in the other room"

The man hurried to check on the little American, who luckily was safe, but he couldn't succeed to put the bag back onto the bed. Matthew helped him and lifted him up, surprisingly, the boy didn't protest, on the contrary he was all clingy.

The vision wasn't surely well accepted by Francis, who growled behind his teeth

_It's just for tonight Francis, just one night and tomorrow he'll be gone _

Francis chanted into his mind, hoping to get a hold of himself.

Matthew settled Arthur near Francis, kissing his forehead "I need to prepare you something for dinner" he then directed himself to the kitchen.

Francis pretended to not notice the gesture, but he was jealous to the bone, and the little devil didn't calm down at all. As soon as Matthew was out of sight, he started pinching at his older mate's nose, who desperately turned his head so he was facing the back of the couch.

"Froggy is tired!"

"Don't call me like that, I don't like it!" mumbled the Canadian, with his face completely sunk in the material.

"Why?" the other laughed, now poking his shoulders. Francis turned over once again, giving a letting a long lasting breath out, he need to stay calm and cool, this nightmare would have faded away by the following morning.

"Papa, may I help you in the kitchen?" he hoped for a positive answer, but the little devil put the mouth in before Matthew could even open his "I'm coming too!"

"No guys, the both of you wait there, I can do it by myself, thanks for the offering anyway"

Francis groaned, now desperate, he didn't think hours could last that long.

"Look, I am a capapult!" before the Canadian could even realize what a _capapult_ was, the other was already jumping on his back, making him twitch in pain

"Hey! That hurt!"

Arthur laughed his lungs off "Hit the frog! Hit the frog!"

Well, if the little brat put it like a game, all Francis could do was making him quit by playing as well. He stood on his knees grabbing the smaller one and lifting him up "You're an asteroid now!" he didn't predict that he wasn't strong enough to maintain the weight up, besides Arthur kept on moving and kicking, so they both fell from the couch, Francis hitting his head and the other landing over him

"Ouch! _Merde_!"

Matthew came running from the kitchen "What happened?"

He found Francis on the carpet holding his forehead and Arthur sat beside looking at him like he was stunned "We were playing and I fell.."

"Let me see..what did you hit against?"

"The foot of the couch" his father moved the hair aside, noticing the area was becoming violet, he lifted his son up and brought him some ice "How many times do I have to repeat you not to play dangerous games?"

He scolded "You can also have broken your head, you know that!"

His kid looked down "I'm sorry, I didn't think I would have fallen. I just lifted Arthur up and…"

"What? Francis! You can't play such these games with him! You two could be seriously hurt!" he turned immediately to the younger one "Are you fine Arthur?"

The boy nodded grinning from ear to ear "Now Froggy has a bump!"

"Guess whose fault it is…"

"You lifted me up!"

"If you weren't so per—"

"Francis! What did you promise me?"

"Right…I almost forgot"

Once the medication was over, Matthew took Arthur in his arms and headed towards the table "Come on Francis, dinner is ready"

The kid followed without a word, glaring at the little devil who was sticking his tongue out and making faces to him.

Despite what Matthew believed, the little Arthur didn't need to be feed by hand, neither he made a mess with the soup.

Francis turned the mushrooms and cheese mix several times, holding it with his spoon and making hit fall in the plate again. The pain on his head was reduced to a little throbbing issue. But this just wasn't important. He had to find a way to revenge against Arthur that didn't turned against him, and he was harder than he expected. Seemed that every time he was close to the victory, he always mistook something. According to papa Matthew, the kid was just sociable in _his way_. According to Francis, the word _sociable _couldn't even be put near Arthur.

Francis was getting mentally ready to sleep on the couch, Matthew said they had to share the bed and could just imagine how it would end: one way or another he would have found himself on the floor, with another lump, while Arthur would be comfortably laying on _his_ bed.

"Tomorrow you'll meet the baby sitter, I left her a paper on the counter, make sure she notices it"

Francis nodded absently, still playing with his soup.

"Francis, are you ok? Does your head still throb?"

"No papa, I'm fine. Just tired. Do you mind if I do the washing up tonight?"

"If you want.."

"Me too! Me too!"

Matthew smiled "You can dry them off"

Once again, Francis pretended to not notice as he turned the water on, emptied what was left of the food into the bin and ran a sponge with lemon smelling foam onto the surface of one plate, while Arthur, who was still on the chair was helped to accomplish the task by Matthew who was all smiles and cuddles with the little caterpillar.

After dinner they watched a bit of television, Francis could barely keep his eyes open. All the fuss and the stress the little caterpillar caused him in just one day was even worse that the whole moving thing! Just when he was becoming familiar with the new place!

And that _friend_ his father met. Why he did never see him? And he couldn't remember Matthew saying anything about him, when did they met?

His papa's best friends were Elizabeta, Rodereich, Romano and Bella, as far as he knew; and even if they were his father never hugged anyone of them like he did with Alfred.

Someone back from school? But Matthew was born in Canada and had always lived there. Well there were work trips of course like that time he had to fly to Russia or the Baltic Nations. But he didn't recall any names like _Alfred _being mentioned afterwards.

Once his father travelled to the USA as well, but…no, Alfred wasn't present in the report of the voyage.

Well, he once was reported about a blond with glasses, but he remember him being described as scary, tall, cold and quiet. No, it couldn't be the same thing.

"Berwald! That's it!"

Francis noticed two puzzled faces staring at him "I was thinking about that tall blond man with glasses you once described me…and couldn't recall the name because it was a strange one"

Matthew smiled "Oh yes, he's a colleague from Sweden"

Yes, he wasn't Alfred at all.

"Ber…brewdald…how odd, I can't say it!" protested Arthur, causing the elder to chuckle "You'll learn, don't worry, see, Francis' doing just fine."

"Hey! I did the washing up for you! So much for _just fine_! And I can speak both English and French!"

Arthur laughed "French is stupid!"

Francis pulled up to a sit position crossing his arms over his chest "At least at your age I already spoke both in a certain manner!"

Matthew took a breath, saw the late hour he was supposed to bring the two kids to the bed. He knew children could be unhandled when they were tired. He lifted Arthur up and stretched his hand to Francis

"Come on you two, it's time to have some rest"

Arthur yawned "But I'm not sleepy!"

"Yes, yes, sure you're not!" replied Matthew ironically

"Francis, go change your clothes I'll deal with him in the meantime"

"Is _he_ sleeping with _me_?" asked Francis, eyes wide for the disgust

"Of course he is."

The young Canadian slapped his face "I will never be able to sleep tonight!" he screamed into his head. Well he could always travel to the couch if the demon was too annoying.

He changed with the speed of a flashlight, throwing the discarded clothes apart with the other dirty ones and moved back to his room, just to see Matthew buttoning up the collar of Arthur's pajama and pulling him under the covers.

Francis stood beside his father, giving him a kiss on the cheek "Good night papa."

"Good night _mon cher_" the other cooed, standing up and leaving the children alone; not completely closing the door. Just to be sure.

*xXxXx*

It was an hour since Matthew left, Francis was tired to the bone, all he needed was a profound, peaceful sleep; but as he suspected, the task wasn't easy at all. Arthur kept on kicking and whining.

When he fell he couldn't hand it anymore, the Canadian stood up, bringing a pillow as well

"Frog! Where are you going?"

"Somewhere to sleep in holy peace, and I can't achieve that with you kicking and whining all the night long!"

Arthur got off of the bed and followed Francis who threw his eyes to the ceiling desperate, he swallowed the urge to kick that little brat for the hundredth time that day and attempted to explain the situation

"Well, I am moving because you don't allow me to sleep. If you come after me, I will not be able to close an eyes the same. So now you stay there on the bed while I'll be fine on the couch"

"But I can't sleep! Dad always sings me a song!"

"So is this all? You just need a lullaby?"

Arthur nodded.

Francis peeked out of the door "Papa is already sleeping I can't ask him. You have to be fine with what I sing."

"What? Frog sings a song?"

"Yes, yes. Now, do you mind go back to bed? If papa discovers us he's going to get angry."

Arthur took place on the bed waiting for Francis to make him company.

The smallest stretched his arms towards his companion, who just grunted "What now?"

"Rock me! Stupid frog!"

"How much you need!" he grunted, lifting the younger up and settling him on one of his legs, rocking him gently. Francis thought about some lullaby he may knew. Well, he didn't knew lullabies, so he went with the first thing that came into his mind which most looked like a lullaby.

"_When you close your eyes and go to sleep tonight, I'll be right outside your door. Dreams will come and they'll take you away, let them bring you back to me"_

Arthur yawned loudly, eyelids half closed as his nape rested on Francis' arm which cradled him back and forth.

Francis was jumping of joy inside, he should sing to him more often if that was the effect!

"_And tomorrow when you wake up I'll be next to you, the protection from the day, when the tears fal down on your face like morning dew, I'll be there to put a smile on your face, and I'll say" _

Arthur's breath had gone slower, he was almost asleep, also Francis could feel him slowly loosening, letting Orpheus take control over him .

"_I don't wanna live this life without you, I don't wanna spend the night without you, I don't wanna know what it's like, I can't dream without you, I can't dream without you…" _

The Canadian sang lowering his voice once every while, until his mate was completely asleep; he leaned Arthur down and puller the covers over them.

Finally some deserved sleep!


	4. Times change, people don't

**Author's note: **Actually this chapter is short and creepy, just a stupid sick Alfred inside, but I needed some bridges between the previous one and the following one, so here it is.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Hetalia

* * *

Francis shivered under an unexpected exposition to cool air, he couldn't find the sheets, and when he stretched his hand out, he noticed there was someone else lying next to him; peeking a little over the pillows, he found Arthur curled up in the blankets, just his face was visible.

The Canadian looked at the time on his digital clock 7.44, he heard some rumors from the bathroom, Matthew was awake, he decided he should get up as well.

Francis slowly put a foot on the floor and straightened up, stretching his arms out.

When he was about to move, he noticed his shirt was entangled somewhere, and when he turned over he saw Arthur clutching the material, whining lightly. Thinking that the boy didn't want to be left alone, Francis laid down once again, and the protests stopped as soon as he leaned the head on the pillow.

Arthur still hadn't let go of the shirt. The little boy scooted closer against Francis' back, at least he had the side benefit to have a source of warmth close.

In the end, Francis allowed himself to sleep for another bit, it was up to his father to wake him up after all.

*xXxXx*

Matthew was preparing fresh made cookies, (actually he had the mixture for the pancakes ready to be used in the fridge, just in case), that was a recipe his wife told him, Francis was good at making them, but when it came to him…well he always wished himself good luck before starting to cook, he knew he needed it.

He was taking the too dark biscuits out when the doorbell rang. He ran and pushed the button to open the main door and left the one of his apartment unlocked, throwing himself at the biscuits again.

Matthew analyzed a cookie in his hands and sighed "Francis' going to scold me for this"

"For what?" Alfred got in, his working uniform still on, and he smelled like oil and burnt meat, he had dark circles under his eyes and was paler than a corpse, yet, despite he could faint from a moment to another, he still wore a smile on his face.

Matthew poured coffee in a mug and gave him one "Here, you look destroyed " Alfred's grin just widened at the sight and smell of the liquid, and he seemed immediately relieved "Dark coffee…you remembered it for good!"

"Who could forget it, you took almost nine per day!" protested the other, trying to deny any affection connected with stupid coffee.

"You haven't changed at all Mattie, still shy as hell!"

Matthew looked away trying not to show his red face "I…it's not like that…" his friend laughed at the clumsiness "Whatever." He paused to make another sip of coffee "Where's Arthur?"

"The kids are still sleeping"

"I just hope he didn't hit Francis with that damn unicorn doll! If I don't give him he doesn't sleep, if I give him he sleeps but I always find myself hit in the face by that green thing!"

Matthew narrowed his eyes "I don't remember giving him any doll to sleep yesterday. Yes, he played with it in the afternoon, but he just put it away in his bag."

"And he didn't cry or whine or…anything?" Alfred was incredulous, he tried several times to make the baby sleep alone, but every single attempt ended with Arthur screaming his lungs out.

"Nope, he didn't even wake me up after I left"

"How odd!"

The Canadian let go of his process with the biscuits once again and headed towards Francis' bedroom, once at the door, he made Alfred sign to follow.

They opened the door slowly and stood there caught in the view before them: Arthur's face was half hidden in Francis' chest, his arms wrapped around the older boy, who laid peacefully with a hand resting on the little one's shoulder.

Matthew leaned in to wake Francis up, the kid looked lazily at his father before turning to face the opposite side "…ired…"

"Come on, Alfred's here and I need to go to work"

The boy stretched out, cracking just one eye open to see Alfred grinning and weaving like an idiot. He turned to shake Arthur awake as well "Hey, wake up you. Your papa is here"

Alfred gave his son a kiss on the forehead "Hey, Iggy, wake up. Matthew needs to go to work…"

The boy yawned and opened his eyes as Alfred went to hug him

"Papa, you smell…"

"I know, I'm gonna have a shower…"

Matthew accompanied them to the door "Thank you Mattie"

Alfred smiled leaning over to peek at his cheek. The Canadian went all red "A…Alfred…what.." he muttered looking down at his feet

"Well, something to thank you, I guess!" then he turned towards the elevator "I hope to see you soon…Arthur, thank and greet Matthew"

The little American peeked from his father's shoulder "Bye Matthew, bye Froggy!"

The elevator came up and the doors opened, Alfred made a step in; just as he was about to push the button, Matthew shoved inside, leaving a confused and sleepy Francis on the door.

Alfred played dumb "Yes, did I forget something?"

"Yes, you moron!" and with that he took fifty dollars outside his pocket, shoving them into Alfred's free hand "I'm not a baby sitter. We're friends and money aren't needed, besides, it was a pleasure for me having Arthur at my place. So please keep them back"

"But I feel in owe"

"Then don't!" issued Matthew crossing his arms over his chest and tapping a foot to the floor powerfully.

Alfred raised an eyebrow at the sudden took of position, he smirked and teased "What if I ask you out for dinner? You're a friend, and I want to spend a night with you. Besides I think there's something we should talk about."

Matthew stepped back "Well, I…I don't know if this is a good idea…"

"I insist! And if you still don't wanna come I'm gonna force you!" he played the offended part, the poor Arthur growing always more confused, he looked restlessly between the two as he was watching a tennis match.

"Don't be silly. Tiredness is speaking for you, or maybe is some of the poisonous oil smoke you breathed last night" joked Matthew as he pressed the ground floor button then turned face to the door

"I'm not joking at all. Just tell me when you're free and we're having dinner together…" the American threw his hand against the emergency button, making the elevator stop in between the floors, Matthew shrieked "Alfred…this is not funny" as the half claustrophobic that he was, Matthew felt the collar of his shirt go tighter, he hit his fist against the closed metal doors.

On the other hand, Alfred didn't lose his trademark grin, that in cases like this was highly scary.

"So, what do you prefer, Italian or Japanese?"

The Canadian knew he was trapped, he swallowed half scared, angry and amused too "Anything you want is fine, you're at home here"

"Does this mean you're givi—hey Arthur! Watch the hair! Ouch!"

The kid pulled insistently on a strand of hair that fell at the side of Alfred cheeks "the cabin stinks like you! Daddy wanker!"

His father got free from the killer pull and lifted his son up so that their eyes were crossing sight "Where do you learnt that word? You can't say that to me!" he then groaned "I probably should stop watching British rubbish TV while you're awake"

"Even if the word isn't one of the nicest in the surroundings, your son is right! We're locked in an Elevator and I have to go to work!" Matthew snapped, in an unusual loud tone for him, so much unexpected that Alfred stared at him incredulous "W…well..I guess…"

"Guess less and set us free from this damned cage!"

Alfred pressed the button again, the machine began moving. Alfred looking down rubbing his nape, as usual he acted before thinking and realized the stupidity of his actions too late. Matthew exhaled as to calm down "You'd never change, would you Al? Look, also your six years old son understands things years before you" he then chuckled "You may grow older, but you're the same idiot as always"

The other smiled, his cheeks coloring a bit "Well, I guess some things will never change, you can't replace a damaged brain."

Alfred walked towards the door, glancing at Matthew over the shoulder "So, Wednesday then?"

"You come and pick me up" he weaved towards his friend who was making his road to the car, admiring him for a little too long than he planned too. The more time he spent with him, the bigger his old mistake looked.

Matthew made his way back to the apartment to fix the last things and wait for the baby sitter to arrive, as he feared, Francis was inspecting the cookies, he froze at the sight of his son examining all the biscuits one by one, then pointing the _corpus delicti _right at his father's face he frowned "How many times do I have to repeat they have to be put in the oven at 150 degrees for twenty minutes and not at 200 degrees for fifteen minutes?"

"They are a little too dark…" his father took one and bit it, making an effort not to twitch his mouth too much: they were bitterer than they should. The kid passed one under his nose, then face palmed himself "You poured 100 grams of sugar and used the chocolate with the eighty percent of cocoa? It's obvious that they are bitter! Why didn't you wake me up?" he scolded as he put the cookies tray on the counter, Matthew looked away, well, usually a parent would have scolded his son for trying to step forward him, this was not the case, Francis was right and the greatest thing he could do was just to admit that, despite his older age, he was wrong.

"Because…I guess because I woke up very early to make these…"

The little one looked at his father skeptically, Matthew wasn't able to put up an intelligent excuse in less than five minutes.

"Anyway..why didn't you ever told me about Alfred?" he was curious, the matter had stung in his head since the first day.

As usual, Matthew played dumb "W..well, you were so young when I travelled here for work, he guided me through New York the first time, and we became good friends…"

"But why don't you ever hug Lovino like you do with Alfred?"

Matthew's brows rose in surprise: did he need a reason not to hug Lovino? He was a good man and all but, he was, _Lovino_.

The Canadian barely dared to image his old neighbor reaction if he tried the gesture. Well, it would most likely end with Matthew in a grave.

"B..because Lovino doesn't like to be hugged...and anyway Alfred hugs me because he is too much outgoing, if you notice, he always hugs me first."

"And why does he call you _Mattie_?"

When did he exactly hear it? The kid was sure more intuitive and intelligent than he thought, and he was an excellent observer. This didn't help too much.

"W..well, because he's American, of course. Didn't I told you how people here are? He's long-winded and easy to socialize, that's why."

"Well.."

Matthew looked at the wall clock and almost jumped "Come on go get dressed, your baby sitter is arriving here from a moment to another…" his eyes then went to the tray of cookies on the counter and made as to throw them away "No papa, stop! I can crumble them up later and mix them together with a sweet cream so we don't have to waste them"

The older shrugged, his son would never stop surprising him.

*xXxXx*

The baby sitter was clearly foreign. It could be noticed by her accent. She presented at the door, very neat and pretty.

Her hair showed a clear sign of where much of his wage finished, in a hair dresser. They were clearly died in a shade that was among platinum blonde and silver. They looked silky too, all wavy and long to the hips.

She wore a plain white tee and a knee-length red and blue plaid skirt.

She stretched her hand to Matthew "Good morning, Natalia Arlovskaya"

Matthew smiled, despite wasn't quite sure to have got the name right "Good morning, dear. Little Francis is in his room right now"

"Are there any peculiar recommendation, something he can't eat?"

"He probably would cook on his own, I just ask you to use the oven and stoves for him. he's a quiet child, if he would like to do something he'll ask you"

"Alright, then. See you this afternoon"

"Yes, thank you"

Matthew literally vanished in the elevator, as it was becoming late, a little too late, he left the house in interior peace actually, the girl seemed to know her job perfectly, just hoping Francis wasn't in one of his moods again!

*xXxXx*

Alfred laid on the couch, destroyed from his last shift sat the Burger King, really it was exhausting, little Arthur was playing with his toys on the carpet.

"Did you have fun with Francis?" he asked

"Froggy's funny!" the little one laughed then showed his father the yellow unicorn his mate gave him "Look! This is his!"

"Did you ask permission to borrow it?"

"He said it's a gift!"

Alfred's hand reached out to ruffle his son's hair "That was very nice of him"

"When am I seeing them again?" he asked widening his eyes in hope

"Soon, Iggy, very soon. Do you like Matthew as well?"

Arthur's smile only widened "Yes, he's funny! Do you think he is funny?"

"Oh, sure darling"

Alfred stood up, his back aching, all the job of carrying and moving huge boxes of frozen stuff was giving its fruits. There were times he couldn't even stand up from the bed, and this wasn't so far better, he could barely move.

His doctor said that if he kept going with this rhythm and not using a single painkiller cream, his back would be ruined by the age of forty.

He had to admit that the weight of the age was starting to become significant. When he was a young eighteen years old boy and started to get into comics, he worked in a factory five days on seven, eight hours per day; he carried goods, delivered the products, he worked on the assembly line as well, and did never complain. He stopped with that by the time his first proposal for a comic book came out, he counted on working just with comics, not considering the fact that in a work like this there are often ups and downs that you can't predict, so he was often forced to do another job.

He worked as a plumber for a year, and was a builder too.

And all those heavy jobs gave their painful fruits. Alfred was a twenty-eight years old man with the back of one of forty years older.

"Arthur, please help daddy, give me the mobile on the coffee table…" he exhaled, almost under effort.

The little one pretended not to hear anything and Alfred was forced to repeat it once again "Arthur, please, dad's not well"

The kid now looked worried, his father never asked him for things two times, and the sound of his voice was quite worrying.

Arthur climbed on the coffee table, reaching for the red mobile on it and handed it to his dad, starying at him with a curious look on his face.

"Are you sick?"

Alfred brought a hand on his aching vertebras "Not really, I just need some painkiller cream, now daddy calls the doctor and everything will be alright"

Arthur nodded and disappeared in his bedroom, leaving his father wondering on what was going on in that little mind.

He stared at the screen, as how to remember why he took it for, scrolling down the several contacts, he finally founded his doctor's number.

He had to wait few moments before finally contact him. he was Asian, Chinese to be detailed, and actually one of the best doctors you could ever deal with. He always tried to avoid medicines unless they were vital, the fact that he had a deep knowledge on herbs and similar helped as well.

"Yes, doctor Yao Wang's speaking"

"Ohm… hello doctor Wang, it's Alfred Jones"

"Right. What's the matter?"

"Can you please come along, my back is in one of its dark periods. I can hardly move from the couch"

"Fine, give me ten minutes!"

Alfred threw the mobile on the coffee table and attempted, for how much he could, to peek over the bedroom where his son had disappeared "Iggy…where are you?"

The boy came out running and holding a plasters box he climbed on the sofa next to his father and put the medical stuff on his chest "Daddy healthy now!"

A sane laugh escaped Alfred's lips, kids could be so silly sometimes!

"No Arthur, daddy doesn't need any plaster, now the doctor is coming, he will give me medicines to make me feel better"

The little kid looked down at the small blue box in front of him "I…Iggy doesn't help?"

His father reached a hand out to strike his hair, he then grabbed the box and took a plaster, placing it on his forehead "Look, I'm starting to feel better" he smiled. Well that was a lie, of course, but Arthur seemed to have turned happier than ever again, he jumped off, now going for his unicorns again.

It took the doctor something like more than twenty minutes, it was quite a job for him to reach the door, but finally he succeeded it.

The doctor made him sit on the table, analyzing the points on his back.

He stopped in the middle applying a light pressure "Do you feel pain when I do like this?"

"Yes… a little bit"

The doctor's hands roamed upwards, repeating the treatment "Here?"

"Yes."

Doctor Wang retreated his hands and took a cream out of his case "Here, this is a painkiller cream. Put it on every morning and night, and be more careful when you bend yourself to grab things at work. Also lift less weight up, or you will have more serious troubles with your back. "

Alfred nodded and followed the doctor to the door.

From the corner of the kitchen, Arthur stared at the scene questioningly "What is it in your hands?" he pointed at the cream tube

"Something that makes your back stop aching"

"Can I rub it on your back? Can I daddy?"

"No, because it's strong and your hands will hurt. Then if you rub your eyes there will be serious damages…"

The boy stick his tongue out and grabbed his unicorn "So I'm massaging unicorns!"

With that, he was out of sight again.

Alfred could not read the writes on the medicine paper, he reached for the glasses he used to see from close. They were under a shelf in the coffee table. Grabbing the package a blue envelope came out, he could recognize it at once. He carefully took the content out, revealing an old photo of him and Matthew the first times they knew each other. It was incredible how time flew, and how despite many years were passed, his feelings for the Canadian were carved deep inside his heart.

Suddenly, Alfred's back wasn't bothering him anymore. All the previous ache was just tickle if confronted to the pain that was cumulating in his chest.


	5. Bittersweet Memories

**Author's note: **Sorry, it took me forever to update this. Maybe the longest chapter of all, still don't know when this will be done…time will tell us!

**Disclaimers: **I don't own hetalia (Even if I would like to have Alfred all for me…)

* * *

Brooklyn, New York, November 2006.

Matthew and three colleagues of the company were sent there to draw up new contracts with American and European countries.

The weather was creepy, and with_ creepy_ one means it put you in the mood of cutting your veins one by one with a breadstick. And the meetings didn't help either: they were all so boring, besides, his colleagues were impossible to spend a free evening with. They talked about work even while eating!

So one afternoon, after a week of documents and proposals, Matthew decided to have some time just for himself and enjoy a nice walk in the Big Apple. The sky was grey, but it hadn't rain all the morning long, and he hoped it would kept in that way for all the day.

Unluckily for him, the rain decided to pour generously as soon as he stepped out of the diner. He ran (crashing with a huge amount of people in the meantime) all along the street and threw himself into what later revealed itself to be a toy store. He took advantage of the casualty to look for a white stuffed bear. He had a huge one, but Francis had the great idea(as an innocent kid) to let his little and wary friend Gilbert to play with it. The scene of the torn animal still sent shivers of fear down Matthew's spine.

The size of that bear was huge and he couldn't find one in the small village he lived in Canada, so now he really hoped the big apple had a big bear as well.

Pacing around the giant store, he hurt a shop assistant who was carrying book for kids, the whole pile fell on the floor producing a mess. As sensitive as he was, Matthew reddened for the shame and lost no time to apologize "Sorry! I did a disaster! I can't put attention on what I do…" he bent down to gather the scattered paper stuff "I'm so sorry…"

The other was laughing, just then, their eyes crossed and Matthew was amazed. The man in front of him had two wonderful blue orbs, they were as happy as his smile was; the Canadian didn't notice he was staring, in that few seconds time seemed to have been stopped and he was in something like a parallel universe, in a room where time and space didn't exist anymore; his own eyes getting lost in blue ones, he could feel a shiver on his shoulders becoming more and more powerful. It got to a point that the force of the shiver made him slump back to reality: apparently the man asked him something, and hearing no response tried to shake him awake…not dosing the strength in the correct way

"Oh…sorry…Is that…I had a lack of sleep and a bunch of work lately…" Matthew tried to excuse himself, rubbing his nape and looking away; making the movement of pivoting on his foot, the Canadian hit the shelf with plastic dolls on the back, causing an important number of boxes to fall down.

"Jeez…you are a walking disaster! Aren't you?" the shopping assistant laughed, bending down to gather all the scattered boxes from the floor, Matthew hurried to help as well, but the man stopped him by putting an arm on his shoulder "Don't worry. See…it's not that I don't trust you but…you know…"he pointed to another shelf filled with other dolls of some other brand "…there are plenty of them…"

"i…is….that I'm so sorry..I want to make up with that"

The other looked at his wristwatch "Well…my shift ends in thirty minutes, you can wait for me and offer me a coffee or something…"

Matthew nodded more eagerly than he thought and it made the other chuckle.

The stranger stretched his hand out "By the way, my name's Alfred"

Mstthew accepted it shivering a little "M…Matthew…"

*xXxXxXx*

Matthew slapped his face: how could he have acted like that? Seriously, not for the clumsiness per se, but what's with all the stuttering and the strange heart beating? All the stress coming from the job was finally giving its results.

He waited patiently outside the shop, looking at the rain that now had slowed down, from torrential to just few lazy drops.

The city was way too chaotic: people running from left to right with their phones on, never minding if they hurt someone, the cars were noisier than anything, also the buildings seemed to be animated with all the lights on. He wondered how his wife could have lived there once.

His wife, sometimes he still wondered if there was something under the promise they exchanged four years earlier. She looked so innocent and lovely, and she still acted like that, but lately he'd been asking himself if all her emotions were genuine, she seemed to just play a role.

The problem had started just after his little Francis was born, because if before anything could be done with almost no one be hurt, now he'd hate to make his little boy suffer. His son would have hated him to death if he'd divorced with his wife.

Not that he was at this boiling point yet, he couldn't leave her just for some, likely imaginary, suspicions.

He felt the weight of something like a shovel in the middle of his shoulder blades, and he almost fell on the floor, attempting at his forehead sanity.

"Hey! Go easy on me!" he protested, while Alfred kept on laughing at the precarious balance the man in front of him had.

"So? Where do you want to go?" asked the Canadian, his voice more bitter than he thought, Alfred shrugged "Starbucks is fine for me" he said as he moved "Follow me"

Once inside, they took place in a table near the window, Matthew with just something to drink while Alfred added a tray of doughnuts to his charge, the speed and voracity he was eating with left his mate stunned, really, neither crocodiles on discovery channel eat that fast!

The American brought the last doughnut to his mouth, cleaning the crumbs at the corner of his mouth with the sleeve, he was satisfied.

"So, what are you here for? I haven't seen a Canadian fro a little while…"

"Oh, well, job. I work as a financial agent for a firm that produces hydraulic plants"

At the end of the sentence, Alfred's eyes went wide "What a bummer! At least you bring home good money! I write and draw comics, but right now it's not a golden period for me, there are no editors disposed to publish my stories, so I'm forced to work as a shopping assistant to survive. It's not the most interesting job of this world but I need to take money from somewhere, don't I?"

Matthew nodded "I know what you mean. My wife was a comic drawer as well, she gave up after we decided to be engaged"

"Oh, man! That's cool! Had she published anything?"

"Nothing. She's been working as a simple employee at the _Crimson Comics."_

"_Crimson comics_? Dude, that's my editor! What was her name, I may have known her!"

Matthew stood stunned at how easy the American could get excited "Her name is Elise Vogel"

He was expecting the long-wined American to reply something like: _Oh yes! She's the amazing employee who can finish the piled work of a month in less than five hours! _Or stuff of the like, the other instead just forced a smile and nodded "Yes, I know who you're talking about…she was never in charge of any of my comics, but I knew her well, as my editor and her were good friends" there was less emphasis on the American's words, maybe jealousy in the working field.

"By the way, how have you two met? If you've already been in New York that's not the impression you give the others"

"No, she moved to Canada, she worked as a cashier in a soap shop, that's how we met."

Alfred peeked at him from behind his cup of…whatever mixture of ingredients it was, his look was a questioning one "You don't talk about it as a happy fact"

"Nothing, just a paranoia of mine. I've been overstressed lately, and this town doesn't do anything to softening the pressure"

The American shook his head as he called the waiter again "Another three vanilla doughnuts, please" he directed his look to Matthew "Anything to eat?"

"No thanks"

As the waiter went away, Alfred joked at Matthew "Well, you seem too skinny for my tastes, you should eat more!"

"I'm eating as soon as I get home, I haven't had a good breakfast in days! Is there something that's not synthetic in this city?"

"Neither the air you breathe"

Matthew buried his face in hands "I'd kill someone just to have a couple of good pancakes with maple syrup!"

"Well, if you still want to kill someone, do it freely, we don't have death penalty here. But, if the idea of spending the rest of your life in a dark cellar with huge guys taking advantage on you, I can bring you to a place where good pancakes are sold. I mean, they're not exactly like the Canadian ones, but they're not Mc Donald's either…I have the morning off tomorrow. At least you won't starve a day longer"

"A…alright then…"

Matthew took his wallet out to pay, and there, Alfred notice the picture of a toddler, he was something like thirteen months old, dressed in a blue baby pajama, two wonderful blue eyes wide with awe, a delicious smile on his lips, and with the few golden hair he looked like an angel.

"Is this a nephew of yours?" asked Alfred, trying not to sound too oblivious. He could see the expression of happiness as Matthew's features softened "No. He's my little son. Francis"

"_So now there's a son in the middle…not good." _

Thought Alfred as soon as the notice got to his ears "He's cute"

"I know, you can't understand how much I love him…" he then looked carefully at the American "You don't have children, do you?"

The other just shook his head "Actually I don't have neither money nor time to put a family together, besides, I'm still young, so there's time. I'd love to have a family one day"

Alfred accompanied Matthew back to the hotel, when they were in the hall, the Canadian stretched his hand out "Thanks for the aftern—hey!" the American had pulled the offered arm just to give him a bear hug "Sorry, that's how things work in the USA" laughed Alfred at his poor mate who was risking a death for lack of oxygen "Don't worry, I'd get used to it…"

*xXxXx*

Alfred wasn't completely wrong. The pancakes weren't as bad as Mc Donald's ones, yet they were far to reach the Canadian ones.

Matthew ate everything, knowing he would regret it later, that American looked so proud of his doing, he was just like a child that once he does something that he thinks it's good you have to reward him with fake smiles and compliments. Anyway it was also a kindness, since Alfred offered Matthew a ride and insisted on paying for the food.

And above all, Matthew found himself to be pleased by the company.

At first sight, Alfred could seem an unbearable guy that babbles about nonsense, but listening to him with a little more attention, he was full of creativity, Matthew was almost enchanted when his friend told him the story he was planning to write for the following month, speaking loudly, smiling and gesturing.

"I'm not into comic books this much, but now you took my interest, I think I'll go and search for some of your comics as soon as I'm back home"

Alfred's face turned serious "Don't buy that shit."

Matthew blinked "What? Why? You just described it like it was something incredible, and you seem to be very proud of you as well"

"I know, but what I write it's different from what I publish. You have no idea how many dialogues, descriptions, characters I have to change before the whole volume is sent to stores. They publish what could sell, and don't think that the story is different from movies, novels and such. If something isn't as the customer wants they don't let it out. That's why I'm doing shifts at the toy store, I refused to completely modify the plots and such, I mean if there are minor things to fix, that's right, but I'm not gonna turn my Thunderman into a woman just for them!"

Matthew smiled "I see, the employees in the advertisement section are silly!"

Alfred swallowed his last bite of pancake, and now was sipping at the cup filled with hot milk "But I just talked about myself, I want to hear some news from old Canada too!"

The Canadian blushed, brushing some locks of golden hair behind his hear "W..well, not that there's much to say. I work almost all the week long, and when I'm not in the office, I have tons of piled work do get done at home" he sighed "I don't have so much time to dedicate to Francis, and this really pisses me off. But I have to maintain this work, with the wage they give me I can both pay debts and maintain home and stuff… my wife hasn't found a job on her own yet, how to blame her, if I'm never at home, who would look after Francis?"

"Well…I don't know what to say, actually it's better the kid spends days with his mother instead of a stranger, I've never been one keen on baby sitters. You can't trust people you don't know.."

And there he started an half-fictioned speech on how baby sitters were aliens sent to kidnap young humans and make experiments with them. This time, Matthew wasn't listening, he looked out of the window as he was on his thoughts. Alfred weaved a hand in front of him "Matthew…did the aliens plant something into your brain as well?"

He stumbled abruptly back to reality "No, no alien did anything to me, I…I was just thinking."

His face grew a little more serious as he proceeded on speaking "Yesterday, when you told me about knowing my wife, you had a strange face, like there was something underneath"

Alfred looked panicked for the first time that day, he was back against the wall "W…well…"

"Is it something about your editor I'd like to know?"

"Well, he wasn't what people could call a piece of saint, he was filthy, if you want to know the impression he gave to me, that's why I changed him, always playing tricks with my money, I don't like this kind of people. The important is that the further he stays from me, the better the both of us live."

The Canadian played with the leftovers of the "maple syrup" in his plate, drawing a smiley face with the help of his fork "I…I'm sorry for the question…is that I haven't been feeling alright with my wife for a while now..."

Alfred leaned back on his chair, hands behind his nape, smiling with that acknowledge look on his face "Don't tell me…does she think you're cheating or something?"

"Nope. I'm sure of the opposite though."

"She's a crazy woman then, if I was your wife I'd never leave someone like you."

The comment made Matthew blush, he covered the embarrassment with his sleeve "D…don't be silly"

The other was carefree, in his mind, there was nothing to be so embarrassed about in the words he just said, spontaneous as he was, words let go out of his mouth without him to notice them "I suppose you don't have any mirrors at home, man. You're such a piece of awesome! So if she's cheating on you it's not for the looking…" he lowered his eyes to Matthew's ones "And it's neither for your personality." He then slumped back on his chair "So I guess…is there about…money?"

In all of this process, the Canadian man stared at his companion with wide mouth, unsure if he was kidding or less, yet surprised that this stranger had hit the spot on their second meeting.

"Maybe, it's the most likely. When we got married there weren't all these financial issues, but some days after the engagement, she told me an old uncle of hers had died leaving debts to be paid behind. And that's what I did for most of the time. She's not a bad girl, mind you. She's also an excellent mother, Francis adores her, it's just that I feel we're not in synchrony together…"

Again, the American couldn't hold back himself as the joke sprung up from his throat "What, did she go to bed when you woke up and vice versa?"

"Almost…" Matthew's eyes fell on the last crumbles left on his plate "…these pancakes were just half synthetic, not too bad. But Canadian ones are the best"

Out of the diner, they exchanged numbers, Matthew with the excuse of needing a guide to walk through New York, and Alfred with the one of needing someone to make all the dolls fall on the floor when he hadn't so much to do on his shifts.

Although, the true reasons were hidden, and yet still too soft and reluctant to come out in the open, at least, Alfred was honest with himself, he knew he had a like on the Canadian businessman, and he was moving step by step, sending hints to him, trying to grow familiar with him, they knew so little, yet they still wanted to be close to each other. It was all hidden in that look, that unusual eye color was the thing that drugged Alfred like a toxic substance, he was addicted to them now. And he had the sensation to be alright each time they stepped in front of each other.

For Matthew the thing was a little different though. He reflected over the American's words over and over that night. The hugs, the appreciations and the casual jokes, he could clearly feel his heart changing rhythm in every situation of the like, but he wanted to deny it. Stress, he said to himself. He was married, had a beautiful kid and stuff. Why on earth would he fell for a completely stranger?

The thing that confounded him the most was that how far stranger he and Alfred could be, the obnoxious American seemed to know and understand him better than his own wife.

He shifted uncomfortably on his bed, thinking about his marriage. Has it ever been true love? Elise was a nice girl he crossed paths with, they exchanged some cute words, went to the cinema together, did all the stuff. Surely he had feelings for her, but they were so far different from how he was feeling at the moment.

He and his wife did never fight, they took each other's presence excellently, but they did never spoke about any serious subject. She was almost always desperate because of the lack of money with this mysterious inheritance, and Matthew would have had to act sweet to calm her down.

Coming to think about it, she never thanked him for the efforts of helping her financial problems paying it by his own. They just hugged once in a while now, it was almost a mystery to know how they had a son.

*xXxXx*

Their hangouts became more and more frequent, the following week they were seeing each other very often during lunchtime and in the morning. Matthew felt himself growing much more confident with Alfred's presence, he felt somehow serene when the other was around.

One evening, going back to his hotel, Matthew noticed with his displeasure that in the room that bordered with his, a guy entered followed by three women. He tried to convince himself nothing would have happened and that the walls were soundproof so that everyone in the building would have had a sane sleep.

Not lucky enough. The screams and confusion prevented him to close an eye.

Fed up of all the situation, Matthew got up and ran out of his room, outside in the street.

That was incredible, even at midnight they were all running like foolish. He walked on and on, feeling weaker at each step. He leaned against a wall, and almost drifted to sleep when…

"Mattie!"

_That name_, no one had never called him this, and how much that could sound childish and annoying, in the deep of his heart he loved it when pronounced by Alfred.

Said man had hurried and gathered him "Do you feel sick?"

Matthew sunk his head in Alfred's chest, that was far more comfortable than the wall "I'm tired…"

"Do you want me to follow you into the hotel then?"

"No. I can't sleep there, my room neighbor is having….a _party_ and I can't sleep"

"So you thought that the city walls could have been a good idea? Dude, you're Canadian, leave these bullshits for me to do!"

A light and exhausted chuckle escaped Matthew's lips and echoed in the jacket

"What if you come and sleep at my place?" offered Alfred, taking a step back

"I don't want to bother you"

There, Alfred took him up carrying him over his shoulder "A..Alfred? What are you doing?"

"Taking you to bed" Matthew tried to get free punching the other's back "Everyone will have strange ideas about us!"

"Nah, they aren't even paying attention. And we aren't in some maple growing city of yours—ouch!"

The knee on the ribcage was more effective, as the carrier gasped and bent forward, almost making Matthew fall with his back on the sidewalk "Dude, are you fool? Do you wanna make me die?"

"Maybe…let me down!" but his tone wasn't as imperative as he thought "I'm heavy!"

This sentence literally made the American crack in one of his usual breathless and loud laughs, if before no one had paid a crumb of attention to them, now plenty people gave them odd looks, exchanged comments and such, just to start walking rapidly again.

With another light punch on the back, Matthew succeeded to have Alfred's attention "S…sorry…" he managed to gasp between a laugh and another "Is that you…are thinner than a nail…."

"I know, I know. Why don't you let me down? I can walk just fine on my own"

"Because it's nice to hold you, it recalls me of the superheroes I draw"

Here they were again, with the Canadian growing redder than a tomato and an American being oblivious about the effect of his actions. In the end, the poor Matthew was forced to give up, as the other was determined to make a trip through the city in that position.

They reached a block of apartments, the air in the surroundings smelled like burnt plastic, there was rubbish on the corner of the streets, and finding mice around wouldn't be unlikely.

They walked inside a black gate and crossed what was supposed to be garden, right now it was just a bunch of ground mixed with stones where some shy flowers peeked out. There was an asphalt fountain with the statue of a mermaid on top, the poor creature had the tail ripped and one arm broken, Matthew felt sympathetic for her.

The building was huge in red bricks (which tended to become grey); the main door was a massive wooden one (maybe cherry-tree wood) with what was supposed to be golden knobs. Alfred had to push it open with his foot.

Alfred's apartment was exactly how Matt figured it out: it was small, just a main room with gas stove, a red fridge and a purple plastic table that was half filled with sketches and painting stuff. The chairs were just two, and they were in wood. On the stove there was a pot, the poor Canadian didn't dare to figure out what was inside.

Behind the table there was a window with a small balcony outside, what caught his eye immediately was the presence of the ashtray, it was like an Olympian ember, full of sand. There were no curtains on the huge window.

On the other side of the apartment, there was a brown couch with some green and orange pillows and a plaid blanket, it was one of those you can stretch out and make a bed out of it. The carpet wasn't completely visible as it was covered by various papers, bags, pencils, paintbrushes and stuff. The small TV was put on what was supposed to be a bedside table.

A small white bookshelf full of comics was on the east wall, right next to the bathroom door (where the funny Alfred had the idea of applying a sign of biological risk outside).

Alfred let Matthew down "Please wait for me here, I'll provide you clean blankets" with that, he disappeared in the door next to the bookshelf.

One thing that caught Matthew's attention the most were the paintings around the walls, above the fridge the picture of a half-woman half-mole character stood out. He didn't recall to have ever seen such a character neither in comic books nor in TV or other sources.

In the so called living room there were three different heroes painted, all men. The first one looked like to some kind of acrobat, but with a cannon on the head; another one had bat wings and bunny ears, that one was the funniest to watch to. The last one was nothing special, just some kind of magician with a snake scepter which had the head of a wolf on the top. The character wore something that reminded of an Egyptian priest.

"Do you like my artworks?"

Matthew twirled just to see Alfred coming with a pile of red, green and yellow blanket on his hands "Yes, they are nice"

"That's cool you like them, the mole-lady hasn't come out yet, I'm still working on the plot and stuff"

"It's the first time I met someone who writes either the plot and draws the story. My wife's good at drawing, but she has no imagination at all."

"I remember, she just draw if it was given instructions, really there are people who normally work with just suggestions, she needed an accurate list of everything, every single feature must be explained. Well, that her drawing style is far better than mine, it's true" explained Alfred as he prepared the bed for the night. Despite the couch was made for two people, it was too small for two adults

"Alfred, where are you going to sleep?"

"Me? Dude, I have caffeine that runs through my veins! I can also stay up all the night long! I have some sketches to end"

The Canadian gave him a questioning look "Are you sure I'm not bothering you? Because you don't sound so sincere…"

Alfred put a hand over his heart and rose the other with the palm open "I swear you're not bothering me!"

"Mpf..whatever…" he stretched out yawning loudly

"Dude, you'd better be laying down by now, you look destroyed"

Matthew accomplished happily, even if it wasn't his hotel's bed, it was sure comfortable, well oddly comfortable, it smelled something right, something reassuringly, more effective than a sleeping pill, more relaxing than a cup of hot chocolate.

*xXxXx*

Matthew was woken up by the sound of a door closing, he jolted up from his bed, just to notice the light on in the bathroom, some moments later the rumor of the shower running, gave him an indication that the apartment owner was washing himself.

Noticing his throat was dry, he headed to the fridge for some water, when he passed the table, his attention was taken from a picture on it. It was recently done.

Matthew gasped at the sight. There were two portraits of him, one was of him sleeping covered by the American Flag, the other was him figured as a superhero, Canadian flag for cloth, unitard with ha huge "c" on the chest and, the detail that made him smile the most, was the maple leave connected with his lone curl, as it was generated by his hair.

The drawing was in black pencil, except from the eyes which were colored with violet.

There were some words written in blue ink on the side.

"_To my favorite hero. Matthew Williams. _

_His mission is to turn the poisoning and synthetic American food in delicious pancakes with Canadian maple syrup. _

_His secondary power's hidden in those gorgeous violet eyes, just one look and everyone could melt into water. "_

And the sign at the bottom.

Matthew's breath ran short, it may have been something useless and meaningless, but it was the first time someone has ever did something so nice for him, he stared at the picture for a long while, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to breath; heart racing, tears forming.

When Alfred got out of the shower and saw Matthew staring at his creation he froze

"M…Mattie…"

And for the first time in those days, it was the Canadian the one to take initiative, he whirled and wrapped his mate tight. The other hugged him back rubbing circles on his back.

Words weren't needed anymore as their mouths got busy by meeting each other's, tongues entwining and exploring, slowly, as he said, Alfred found himself melting like water into Matthew.

*xXxXx*

Days passed like seconds from that date on, Matthew and Alfred were spending together every single moment they could, it was all like living in a wonderful dream. Every touch, every word, every kiss tasted like honey.

But dreams can't last forever, one has to wake up sooner or later.

Matthew felt nervous in the last days, he almost avoided the contact, gave Alfred bitter answers, just like what happened bothered him.

It was one evening when the dream collapsed completely, they were about to have sex, but Matthew abruptly stopped Alfred's advances with a slap on the face.

"Hey…what the fucking hell?" protested the American rubbing the painful cheek. Matthew turned the head the other way.

"I…I can't keep going with you…"

"Is this for the little Francis? Matthew, I already told you that I'd love him to be with us.."

"No! You don't understand! I'm _married_ and this is _cheating_! I can't do this to Elise!"

These words made Alfred's inner switch activate "Like it would matter to her! She's the first to cheat on you! I stood silent just for respect! You know, before she moved to Canada she was already engaged with my ex-editor, and they still are! Why do you think she's all sweet to you? Why are you working like a pig to pay things you don't even know the existence of? If it wasn't for the poor little Francis she'd already left you!"

The Canadian pulled out the cumulated rage, exploding in a violent reaction, he pounded Alfred to the wall by his neck, screaming directly on his face "You don't have a fuckin' right to talk about my family under these terms! Elise's a sweet woman and we're happy together!"

"I've never denied she's sweet or anything, but don't tell me you two are in love. You yourself told me this! Why else did you cry on my picture then? Why when you were cheerless or worried you came and talk to me instead of phoning her?" Alfred grabbed his mate under the chin, forcing an eye contact "Why? Was it just a joke?"

Matthew fell silent, eyes reddening with tears, he pulled away "Yes, it was. I needed something to discharge my stress with. I'd never swear you took it seriously"

A bitter laugh escaped the other's throat "You know, you suck as a liar. You should learn to do it better from your wife…"

"That's fucking enough!" Matthew slammed his fist against the wall "I'm leaving" he pulled his coat on, without disturbing to look back at Alfred "It was a mistake, a motherfucking mistake, going with a chubby doughnut swallower like you!"

"Go back to your stupid half French country, I don't need rubbish like you!" the American screamed back slamming the door closed.

Waking up had never felt so terrible.

*xXxXx*

Matthew threw the clothes inside his luggage, luckily the following afternoon he would have been leaving. It was a mistake, a _huge_ mistake, why did he have to talk with him at the beginning? Couldn't he just excused himself and go away like a normal human being would have done?

He must forget everything that happened, it was just a stupid adventure, nothing more. He tried to push the thoughts back by pressing his clothes violently into the case, there was no way he was about to suffer for that stupid loud American, at least that was what he wished.

Matthew couldn't sleep at night, he had done and cleared his luggage hundred times, when he went to fold his coat a piece of paper slipped out, he curiously took it and there it was, the drawing that lightened the spark, the right thing was to tear that down, destroy and set it on fire, but he knew too well this couldn't be done, his legs felt weak all of sudden, falling on the floor with tears pouring out like floods.

Matthew Williams cried out loud that night, he just tossed someone who would never come back.

*xXxXx*

Loud techno music, flashing colored lights and delicious alcoholic cocktails, people dancing restlessly in the middle of the dance floor.

In a corner, Alfred F. Jones was drinking alone, fighting hard not to smash every glass against the wall.

Stupid, idiot, coward Matthew Williams. He must have known it before it happened, as soon as he was told of Elise, he should just have given up.

He needed to forget, he needed to prove himself that was nothing but a stupid sex adventure and decided to pick up the first girl he met.

There was one sitting at the barstool the clothing, hair and make-up suggested she was the right person to "talk" to. All he had to do was to shove a fifty dollars note into her bra and head to his apartment.

She left as soon as her turn finished, leaving Alfred still half naked on the bed.

He stood in that position for something like thirty minutes before starting freaking out, even though that girl wore a lot of perfume, Matthew's smell was everywhere in the room, he tried to open the windows, using a deodorant spray. Nothing. Maybe forgetting wasn't the best idea.

*xXxXx*

Ten to four, Matthew decided to have his way to the airport before of his colleagues, he hadn't been sleeping and his luggage was ready.

Once he was there, at his gate he found someone who shouldn't be there. Alfred stood still, arms crossed, red eyes, he tried to avoid him, but the other took a firm grip on his arm "Please Mattie, wait. We need to talk"

"No, we don't"

The American sighed in defeat shaking his head "Okay, maybe you don't. but I…I need to apologize. I had no right to say those things to you. I know I was wrong, and now I'm sorry. If you don't want to forgive me it's alright, I understand. But please cheer up and don't be upset anymore"

The Canadian fell silent for some moments, then, taking a deep breath trying to hide his tears, he put a hand over his friend's shoulder "No, Alfred, it was me the one who was wrong. I must have known from the beginning that our story couldn't last. You don't deserve to suffer like you are now"

They hugged for the last time, holding on each other like they could slip away from a moment to another. Slowly and reluctantly, they let go of the embrace, Alfred rose his hands to wipe away some tears formed on the other's face "Don't cry anymore, now go home and stay with Francis, I'm sure he'll grow up perfectly with you as a dad…you won't give him rubbish American food after all"

This was enough to make Matthew smile "Thank you, Al"

The flight calling made them slump back to reality, Alfred kissed Matthew on the forehead "Take care of yourself and family"

"Same to you, I'll miss you"

"Me too…" he paused looking away, then added: "Remember, doesn't matter what will happen, I'll be always waiting for you, and if it takes forever, I wouldn't mind"

The Canadian turned around, it was now time to go away, he couldn't bear it anymore. He really hoped to meet him again, for how unlikely it sounded.

Alfred stared at him getting towards the check in desk, he nodded and wiped away a lone tears forming at the corner of his eye "Goodbye sweet, shy Mattie. I love you."


	6. Solutions

**Author's note: **Finally an update! Well, for you all, I'm planning to finish it by the half of October, it's not a long way, still one two or three chapters. This turned out a little messy and short. Well, I think the part of the long chapters is done for now.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

"Yo! Did you want something from me?" a brown haired man made his entrance in Alfred's apartment

"Uncle Jack! Uncle Jack!" Arthur came running and almost made the guest fall backwards on the cold floor. Letting him in, Alfred rubbed his nape "Well, I was asking if you can stay with Arthur on Wednesday night, I have a dinner..."

Jack sat not too gracefully on the couch, or better, what was visible of the furniture, Arthur climbing on his lap "A dinner? Is it with some editor?"

His brother shook his head "No, it's not a job thing, it's personal.."

Jack smirked punching the other on the elbow "You've finally settled down! What a joy!"

"Nothing said yet, I'm still working on it."

The little Arthur reached to pull at Jack's wild curl "Daddy! Daddy! Look! He has one like Matthew!" Alfred slightly pushed a finger towards his lips, trying to signal his son to shut up, the kid did not pay the least attention to him "And who is Matthew, a friend of yours?" asked his uncle playfully "No, daddy's friend!"

"He works with me! He is an emerging author, he came all the way here from Atalanta, I didn't know any kind of good author coming from there, but I can assure you his drawings are something special, at his age I could only dream to have a line just like his, I really need to intro—"

"Daddy you're wrong! Matthew is Canadia!"

Here it came, Jack's smile faded into a scowl, he looked up at his brother that now was clearly left without words, he looked down at his nephew, giving him a smile and ruffling his hair "Arthur I think Flying Mint Bunny's calling you in the bedroom, she said she was feeling lonely without you, why don't you go and check on her?"

The little one's eyes widened "Really uncle?"

"Yes, she's looking for you all around the bedroom, I think she wants to play hide and seek." the little one jumped off the knees of his relative, running towards the bedroom, screaming his invisible friend's name.

In the other room the silence fell, and Alfred pretended he was busy positioning all the brushes in different containers by measures, his younger brother glaring at him in silence, his face in a scowl "Was your son talking about a certain _Matthew Williams_ perhaps?" his tune was sharp, the Canadian's name pronounced with venom. The other tried desperately to avoid to look in his brother's eyes "I told you he's just a new author in my company, and he's from Atlanta. A town settled in a nation called U-S-A not Canada. Geez, spending time in Australia made your geography worse!"

Jack inhaled sharply, suppressing the need to scream at his idiotic sibling over his lungs "Don't lie to me, you started babbling nonsense, thing that happens just when you're not speaking the truth!" he took breath and then added sharply and not too happily "You can't be trying with this person again."

Alfred settled a box filled with distemper colors on one side "Where did I put the lid?" he mumbled under his breath, delving into all the scattered stuff in the room, hoping his brother would have let go of him sooner or later, but Jack was actually a quite stubborn guy. He just stood there, the same scowl on his face "So tell me, is he here for work again? Is he going to stay a couple of months, have fun with you and come back proclaiming respect for his wife who cheats on him?"

Jack had never liked Matthew, even without knowing him. he didn't in the past he was still stubborn on his point.

"This is not your business, Jack. Let me live my life in peace, please"

His brother's patience was vanishing as the conversation proceeded "Alfred, he left you once, there's no problem for him in doing twice"

"Six years ago it was different, his wife was still alive, and he was another person. that was his first experience though."

A bitter laugh escaped Jack's lips, he covered his eyes with an hand, shaking his head, it was incredible how oblivious his brother could become sometimes. Alfred stepped forward "And so, when he came here the first time your excuse was that he needed me to satisfy his suppressed desires as his wife wasn't with him, but what about now? He moved here, and has also a better job than before! Besides he accepted to keep Arthur at his place to avoid the poor kid to stay with me at the Burger King! You're talking about him like he's some kind of a heartless monster!"

"I'm not saying that. He could also be a good person, but he's a bad lover, that's all."

"I don't think this concerns you." Alfred slipped down on the floor exhaling a sharp breath he didn't know he was holding, passing a hand to settle back some strands of air "I was wrong in telling you at the beginning…"

"Well, you wanna hang out with him? For me it's fine! I am waiting eagerly the day you're coming to me telling me I was right!"

"This won't happen. I am sure this time there will be an happy handing!"

"With another junkie knocked up?"

"I won't do the same mistake again!"

Jack rose his hands in surrender "Well, if this is how things stay…just don't tell me I didn't warn you!"

"Don't worry I won't."

Jack stood up going towards the door "You always say that, and every single time, the result is a complete mess." he said putting a hand on the knob, giving his brother an annoyed look; Alfred pretended not to notice it, reapying him with a fake smile instead "Try to be here for half past six Wednesday please"

His brother nodded, making his way out of the small apartment "Alright. Try to be back home before one in the morning, I have job to do, you know that. And I wanna see no Canadian coming back with you."

Alfred pouted slamming the door. What an annoyance! He just asked for a favor, not a stupid lecture on how his love life should have been. Taking a huge breath, Alfred slipped down to sit on the floor, even if he was sure his brother's words weren't true, a part of him started to have a strange insecurity feeling. What if Matt sees him just like a friend? And if there has never been nothing between them at all?

No.

He shook his head vigorously to send all that bad thoughts away. It couldn't be possible: he recognized the spark in his eyes when they met again for the first time in the park, it was the same as it was six years before. And even back there, Matthew was serious all along, he wasn't good at hiding his emotions.

"Daddy! Where's uncle gone?" screamed Arthur jumping on his lap, Alfred stroke his hair, smiling "He went home, don't worry, you'll be seeing him on Wednesday."

The kid was silent, staring at the distressed figure of his father "Dad is sad? Did uncle hit you?"

His father embraced him chuckling "No, Iggy. Uncle didn't hurt dad."

He just have to dare making such an action: sometimes Jack tried to use fists and kicks against Alfred. It always ended with the younger one covered in bruises like he was a Dalmatian, so the eventuality of Jack attacking his older brother first was completely out of question.

"When are we seeing Matthew again, dad?"

"Soon. Do you miss him?" the little boy nodded eagerly "He's nice"

Strange how a four years little guy was more sensitive than his twenty-seven years old idiot brother.

*xXxXx*

Matthew headed to his office, a pile of work hanging on him, he had the bad luck of sitting behind a group of foxymor—ahem! _female colleagues_. Who just bitched all day spreading gossip aloud. Luckily he knew far too well to stay away from people like them, he just forced his ears not to listen as one of them was explaining how the son of a friend of hers ended in rehab for drug abuse.

wasn't this called defamation_? _In a public place above all!

Not that the matter interested him, but the idiotic bitch was raising her voice over any kind of imagination, he was about to shut them up for good, when one of them started mentioning that the father of the poor kid dead and he was left alone with his mother while was still young, then the woman lost her head for another woman, and basically the child lived with his mother being a lesbian, and according to them, it all ended with the kid in rehab.

Shaking his head, Matthew turned back to the numbers on his sheets, or at least he tried to, another of the spinsters told that the woman lost her job of employee because the chief, knowing about her sexual orientation, decided to cut on her, to avoid all the firm a bad impression on the market.

Those were just chats, obviously, yet, the Canadian could feel a little bit of fear storing up in his chest, what if in the future tomorrow Francis would have gone to rehab?And if he lost his job? How could he provide money to survive?

No, no, no. each person is different, those were just words for the wind to take, nothing more. The mother could have been using drugs as well, she could have been a violent person, or so it was his father. Or the shock for the death of the father was too strong and the boy couldn't pass over it.

He shouldn't let certain fears store up in his brain, but he couldn't help it.

He would have put the things a stop before they even begin again, Alfred would have understand this. Besides, he deserved someone better, someone who could raise the little Arthur properly. He couldn't bear the idea of having to hide his love to the world for the fear of someone to find out and make him lose his job, he really couldn't, especially not now.

*xXxXx*

The dilemma of clothes choosing, Matthew knew that being Alfred, he wouldn't even noticed it, but it was stronger than him, even if he would have left his mate empty-handed, that didn't involve he had to look like a beggar.

He stood in front of his bed, worse than a girl: three different suits leaned on the soft mattress, his son was giving him curious glances from the corner of the carpet he was settled down.

Matthew took a white shirt "Damn it, I'll look like a waiter with this on…" then he examined the other possibilities left: a black shirt, he was already doubtful on it: it was a date, not a funeral. The blue one…it looked like he was a clerk!

"Papa, why are you choosing this clothes to go out with Alfred?"

Matthew froze "W…well..because it's normal to dress well when you go out to eat"

"Knowing him, you're going to eat at the Mc. Donald's. I like the light blue one though, I think you look good with it, papa."

Matthew turned and smiled at his son "Thank you, you're a very good boy." He pulled the shirt on "Tell me, what do you think about Alfred?" he asked casually. Francis blinked "Well…he's odd. To be honest he looks too stupid for my tastes."

No one has ever been more frankly than this.

"Why are you asking, papa?"

"Well…I just like to have your opinion on my dear friend"

The kid made a face and resumed his cook magazine browsing as his father finished to get dressed.

So Francis didn't like Alfred that much, this wasn't helping at all.

*xXxXx*

Strangely, at seven o'clock, Alfred was ringing at Matthew's door, as the Canadian expected, the other wasn't all suited up.

Artists, that's exactly what they're like.

The American wore one of his usual ear to ear grins "Mattie!" he shouted getting closer to him, grabbing the other man's wrist, literally dragging him into the car, without even exchangig a greet, and ignoring all the muffled protests Matthew was trying to make up.

The atmosphere in the car was strange, the air seemed thicker than expected, Matthew was shifting uncomfortable…why the hell did he accept the invitation? What if Alfred would have made him some kind of proposal that night? Oh, that was sure though.

_We need to talk_

What else could have he meant with that? Stupid Matthew fell in the trap once again.

Why couldn't his heart stop racing?

They turned into a rather quiet alley, they got off, walking extremely close. Their hand brushed together a couple of times, and finally, Alfred grabbed the other's hand. The Canadian blushed hard, retreating his hand back "What are you doing? Can't you see we are in public?"

"And so? What's wrong in showing affection to other people? Really this world needs more love…"

He wanted to yell, why does the artist always have to act so silly? It was embarrassing the hell out of him.

Despite this, all he could achieve was smiling.

There was something about that alley, something Matthew should remember but couldn't figure out at the moment. Something already seen.

Maybe just impression, that huge town looked all the same.

They walked on for something like ten minutes before finally getting into the building.

Matthew froze: _that place_. Among of all the disposable restaurants, and even fast foods in New York City, Alfred brought him into _that specific place._

The place where synthetic gummy pancakes were said to be Canadian, that place out of all, where they went on their date, from when Matthew started to ask himself silly questions about his looking, about his love. The idiot also booked the same table they sat the first time, the one near the window.

Waiting to be served, Alfred babbled all the way on how his brother was a cockhead and stuff. Damn it, he planned this for good to say something, and Matthew was feared to know what, but the idiot lost time talking nonsense "Alfred…"

The American gave him a puzzled look; on his side, Matthew was looking down on his half full plate "What does this all mean?"

"All of this what? I remembered you said pancakes here are not so bad…that they were just half synthetic…"

Kick him in the shin and get away before it's too late.

No, he can't ruin something so rare and precious.

What a mess in his head!

"Don't play dumb, you said we needed to talk" the Canadian pulled back on his chair, holding his arms crossed against his chest "Come on, I'm here. Speak up."

The other's face grew serious in a second, he signaled a waitress for the check.

Leaving the rather quiet place behind their back, the couple went back to the car.

Thick air, thick, stingy air. It was like smoking some substances, it got into his nervous system, tilting it all for a minute or two.

On the driver's seat, Alfred was looking down at his hands. He faintly smiled

"Did you remember after the…you know…the damned break up, when I told you I'd be waiting for you doesn't matter how much time I had to wait? I did it. I've waited for all this time just to see you again. I've been worried sick about you, always wondering where you could be, what you could be doing. I missed the way you twitch your noise whenever someone stupid is coming closer, your way to curl the point of your hair with your fingers whenever you're embarrassed…I missed everything about you!"

Matthew was silent, he didn't know what to answer, damn it. Years passed, yet Alfred remembered all this apparently insignificant stuff about him, but he did. Useless to say that his wife didn't even notice one of this about him.

Alfred was able to read him like an open book, and that's what scared him the most. Not because he didn't like it, just that he couldn't find an excuse to leave him.

It was all so complicated...

He looked away, leaning the head on the window, biting his lower lip nervously.

Alfred took a breath "…And what kept my hopes up was that I was sure you loved me back for all this time long. I might be mistaken, but that look on your eyes speaks for you. You could act cold and not interested, but I know that's not true, that's just a mask." He turned and grabbed Matthew's hands gently "So now, what I'm asking you is to accept me back in your life…"

Why the hell do he have to be so damn sweet? Didn't he know his behavior made thing harder for him?

"Alfred..I know what I'm about to say's not going to pleasure you. We can't be lovers anymore. I don't love you anymore!" it came out more bitter than he thought, he looked away. No, he couldn't bear to see that face hurt again.

He was taken aback when Alfred pulled his chin up and forced an eye contact "If you don't love me, look me in the eyes and tell me. Tell me how disgusting and annoying I am. Tell me how much you want to punch me in the face. Tell me all the hateful and regretful stuff that's in your mind!"

That wasn't fair, that wasn't fair, that wasn't fair!

The stupid knew too well he could not lie in that condition, he tried to close his eyes, but as soon as he did, he felt his lips being pressed by the other's. and there it came, he couldn't fight the urge to kiss him back, for how much he could deny it, six years were too damn long! He couldn't hold back he found himself responding in a more passionate way than he thought.

He could feel Alfred smiling into the kiss, and even if he tried not to, he was as well.

When they parted, Alfred wore a satisfied grin on his mouth "You're quite passionate for one that loves me no more…." He teased.

"Shut up! Why do you always have to make things so complicated for me? What about Francis now?"

Matthew screamed "I don't even know if he likes you! What if when he grows up he has a kind of trauma or falls in drugs addiction…"

Alfred placed a hand on his shoulder "Matt…what are you talking about?"

He looked at his knees "Well, today, in the office…"

He reported everything the women have been talking about that day starting with the stuff of the two girls married and finishing with the chance of losing his job for his sexual orientation. The other's reaction was unexpected, he chuckled and then kissed his forehead "That's the popular side of the story. The reality was that the two women were heavily drug addicted. That's the reason why the boy ended up that way as well. And that's why she got fired. My brother's a policeman, he was part of the staff who followed this case"

"But yet…I don't know if it's the case to force things with Francis, he's already upset for the moving. Adding something more would be a risk…what does Arthur say?"

Alfred's cheeks grew pink, maybe for the first time in a while "Well…he actually likes you so much…it's the first time he says that about another person, not even with my brother he was so enthusiastic to spend time with."

Sinking back to the seat, Matthew groaned "This is a problem…how could we make Francis like you?"

"We should spend some time together and get him used to it, honestly I don't know how much it will take, but I'm sure it would work eventually"

"I really hope so…"

It was done, unable to kick him away, Matthew fell for him once again.


	7. Life is a dangerous thing

**Author's note:** Re-uploade, thanks to Shiruvia for pointing some mistakes of mine out x) 

I can't believe I did it! Actually this piece laid in my mind for a while now…I'm happy to finally have the occasion of writing it down! I left the depth of the pool in meters as I'm not sure about which other unit is used. Sorry for my ignorance. Is it feet? Inches? I don't have the least idea O.O

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

The following morning Matthew woke his son up "Come on Francis, breakfast is ready"

The little one moved to the kitchen rubbing his eyes and yawning soundly, his hair all fuzzy. He stared down at his plate, toasts. Not bad.

"Do you want some milk? Or would you rather orange juice?" his father beamed

"M..milk is fine..you look happy papa, was your night good?"

"Yes, Alfred's so funny, we had a good time."

Francis shrugged, what was so funny in an idiot American, just his father knew. He bit on his toast "Are we going to the park again Saturday, papa?"

Matthew turned sipping on his coffee "Well, actually Alfred told me he was going to the pool, would you like to go?"

The little one's eyes enlightened "Really papa? We never went since I was six! Can we really?"

"Sure, I'm glad you like the idea, Arthur is staying for the night though…"

Here it comes the trick, a good new couldn't be good for more than fifty percent, but at least he could have fun swimming. Hopefully the little caterpillar would be too tired in the evening to attempt at his poor life.

"I don't remember where I put my swimming suit, papa…"

"Well, there's no problem, why don't you and Natalia look for it today? If you can't find it, I'll come and help you tonight"

Matthew turned to retrieve the dirty plates and wash them, he kissed his son on the top of his head "Go to dress now"

Francis hopped down the chair walking towards his room. He stopped at the door "Papa.."

The older let go of his chores to pay attention to him "What?"

"It's nice to see you smiling!"

*xXxXx*

When Saturday came, Francis put the alarm at seven in the morning, his papa overstressed himself with work that week, so he thought of making bags and prepare him breakfast. He opened the wardrobe, retrieving towels and a swimming suit to change later.

He had to prepare something for lunch as well, he was terrified of what the cafè at the swimming pool could serve.

After washing and getting dressed, the little Canadian moved to the kitchen opening the fridge to scan the disposable food "No cheese! What a bad luck!"

He took out some ham and retrieved the bread from the counter, he stopped reflecting if it was the case of making the double quantity, maybe Alfred and Arthur would have been hungry as well. Not that the idea of making food for the two was enthusiastic, but as the polite little thing he was, Francis decided to prepare for four as well.

He took some chocolate cookies he and his father made under _his _supervision the previous night and some fruit.

Then he laid the table for breakfast, putting the milk in a pot ready to warm, he knew his father didn't want him to use the stoves alone yet.

When everything was ready, it was already half past eight, he waited twenty minutes before entering his father's room.

Matthew's face was buried in the soft, thick pillows, he snored lightly, it was barely audible, Francis crawled on the bed, shaking him awake "Papa, time to get up, it's nine in the morning"

At the mention of the time, Matthew sat upright shoving his hands into his hair "No! It's late I still have to make breakfast, and the bag? Who—" Francis placed an hand over his shoulder "Papa, I did everything, breakfast is on the table, I put the lunch and all the needed in the gym bag"

"Thank you so much…are you ready?"

"Sure papa!"

*xXxXx*

Despite the summer season was slowly turning off, the air was still warm and the temperatures in the hottest hours of the day still allowed all humans the pleasure of a dive.

The swimming pool was a rather small one, as Alfred couldn't afford the entrance in another one, but it was still fine. It was crowded, as expected, but not that much that you can't even see the water.

There were three different pools: one just for adults where the waters depth started from 1,70 meters reaching 3,00 in the zone with the trampolines.

Another one was for kids, there were slides and the water reached a little more than 1,30 meters of depth.

The last one was with whirlpool, and there were mainly women chatting about which celebrity married the other.

Francis couldn't wait: he took his clothes off as soon as they were inside, running towards the trampolines, his father caught him just in time "Hey, where are you going this fast?"

"I want to dive from the trampolines!"

"You can't, look there's only adult people there. Is forbidden for a kid to go."

"But I'm capable to swim and dive!" protested the kid "I know, but unluckily we can't go against the rules…I think you should make yourself welcome with the kid's one"

Francis glanced at the pool filled with crying brats and puffed "Fine. Can I go in now?"

They placed themselves in sun beds close to the border of the pool; Matthew sat upright to check on Francis doing handstands in the water and all kind of acrobatics he could know. Alfred smiled at the sight "Seems like he's born to be in the waters"

"Really, he often went to the pool with his mother when he was younger, on Thursday he was a bunch of joy when I communicated him the news…" Matthew handed Alfred the sun cream and the other passed the lotion up on his back "You're pale as a ghost"

"You know, in the office there isn't so much sunlight…"

Arthur settled himself on Matthew's lap playing with a rubber dinosaur, he didn't seem to be interested in swimming.

Francis came out of water and settled himself on the border, rising his hands up, he pushed down his knees a little and…

"Francis Williams! Don't you even think about it! The water's not so deep and I don't want you to break your head!" darn, wasn't his father looking down? He nodded and resumed his quiet bath.

Matthew's attention was taken by the little Arthur patting on his flat belly "Daddy! Why Matthew isn't fatty like you?"

"Because papa doesn't eat rubbish like your does!" came the bitter reply from the little merman in the pool. The two adults just laughed "Francis' not wrong, I was thinking about going on diet. It looks like I'm pregnant." affirmed Alfred pinching at his belly.

Francis dove down and swam under water for something like three meters, Arthur stared in awe as the other surfaced and did the same coming back, really he was born with gills instead of lungs. He slowly swam near the border leaning on it with his elbows, the water arriving at his belly button. He looked at the kid who was still intent in playing with his fake dinosaur "Why don't you come in? it's hot outside" he warned.

"Arthur doesn't know how to swim" informed Alfred before looking down at his own son "Well, he could learn…" Francis got out once again, stretching a hand towards the little one, who retreated back, leaning his head against Matthew's stomach.

"That sounds nice, why don't you want to go, Arthur? Me and Matthew are here and the water's not deep. Don't you want to swim underwater like a fish?"

Reluctantly, Arthur climbed off the sun bed and went close to the water, his father helped him in, as soon as his little feet touched the floor, he grabbed hold of Francis, so powerful that the poor Canadian forgot how to breathe for a moment.

"Don't squeeze me so hard!" he unlaced himself from the American, who still looked terrified and held firmly onto the other's hands, water reaching his shoulders "When you're in water don't ever panic like this. It's dangerous, you could get cramps!Now just relax, look, you can walk here!" he made some steps backwards, pulling his mate along, every inch they moved Arthur felt a little relieved inside. It was easy.

"Now, before learning how to swim, you need to know how to stay afloat, look at how I do" Francis leaned back arms spread aside, his eyelids closed, he floated and Arthur still stared

"Now's your turn"

"But it's difficult!"

"Non, look…" he helped the younger doing the same keeping his arms under his back, yet not holding him "Seen? I'm not touching you but you can float"

Alfred leaned his head over Matthew's shoulder "Aren't they adorable together?"

"Yes, seems that Francis is getting used with him, I hope this behavior will continue…"

Francis and Arthur practiced for something like an hour more

"Daddy, daddy! Look I can swim!" screamed Arthur, holding on Francis' arms and moving his feet fast, splashing everything around him

"Stop your enthusiasm you watering can! You're not moving arms at all!" protested the other.

Matthew went to them with the towels "How nice, now come out you two, it's lunch time!"

"But papa, you haven't entered the water at all! That's not fair!"

"True! Daddy neither!"

The two men looked at one another and shrugged, the kids were right after all. They came to the pool without even touching the water with a finger "Alright, me and Matthew are coming in, but after we have lunch and don't come back before four o' clock, right?"

Arthur wanted Matthew to make him swim, while Francis just moved around restlessly diving and resurfacing, Alfred tried to befriend with him "Hey little Matthew!" he exclaimed ruffling his hair "My name is _Francis_!"Why do Americans have to be so annoying?

"Sorry, wanna do a challenge?" the kid turned to him interested "What kind of challenge?"

"We both go underwater and see the one who resists the most"

Francis backed away, crossing arms over his chest "And what do I get if I win?"

"What would you like?" He wasn't expecting this response, actually he thought the other would have suggested something concerning disgusting hamburgers and such so he could respond him properly, but like this he was clueless, the American had been polite. Too much to earn any kind of harsh response.

"I'll think about it later"

Alfred clapped his hands together, grinning as usual "Matthew's the referee, right?" he gave the other a thumbs-up

"I'll stay under so long you'll never imagine to!" said Francis, determined to win

"Don't overdo it, remember it's dangerous." Scolded Matthew. His son had never been so competitive, at least not with his old friends, but whit Alfred and Arthur it was a completely different thing, It was like he wanted to show himself how more worth he was. And Matthew really hoped he wasn't growing jealousy inside.

"Ok, are you ready? Three, two, one: Dive!"

Both Francis and Alfred dove into the water, Matthew mentally counting the seconds of the immersion, while Arthur cheered for his father to win. There were already thirty seconds and none of the two seemed prone to back down.

A minute, no sign of resurfacing.

One minute and thirty seconds, now Matthew was starting to get worried, and he never knew over whom! Actually Alfred could be so childish to overdo himself more than how much his little son would.

Just when he was about to take the both of them out with force, Alfred resurfaced, and few seconds later, Francis did as well, rising his arms up in sign of victory "I knew that! I won!"

Alfred's breath was still running short, he inhaled and exhaled slowly. He should have known that some healthy little guy would have done it better than him whose years of cigarettes had had effect on his lungs, even though he quit, you know, the poison never leaves you.

Matthew leaned Arthur on the border of the pool "Alright you two sharks, it's time to have some lunch…"

Francis didn't need to be told twice, actually all that water playing put an heavy hunger on him.

They laid food on the small yellow plastic table that laid between the two sun beds.

Alfred cut the sandwich in small pieces and gave them to Arthur "Chew slowly."

"Yeffh"

"Francis prepared lunch before I could even wake today."

"Papa worked a lot, he was too tired to do everything"

Alfred, neither to mention it, had grabbed one of the so good looking chocolate cookies in the lunch box "You did them as well?" a crumb falling from his mouth "Daddy, clean!" Arthur gave his dad a paper napkin, Francis face palmed himself, yes, the little caterpillar boy could be annoying but he looked all the way more intelligent than his father!

Why did his father even befriended with him? Lovino could be rude, but surely he was not stupid, he knew far too well how to manage some kind of situation, and surely he didn't chew cookies just like a bunny!

After lunch was finished the kids started yawning, all the swimming had tired out their bodies. Arthur fell asleep in Alfred's arm, while Francis gently occupied all the space his father was using on one sun bed.

Matthew moved to sit next to Alfred. The two exchanged a quick kiss on the lips before Matthew's telephone rang, he took the device up to be met by a suave voice, it was Bella "Hey, Matthew! I was wondering, how's things going in the Big Apple?"

She was cheerful "Well, I can't complain."

"There's something strange in your voice…are you sure you didn't fall on weed?"

Matthew chuckled "Of course not, is just that I'm at the pool right now and I'm taking a breath from a hard week"

"Oh, good to know"

He glanced to see that Alfred was in the middle way of drifting off as well. He really should get closer to monitor the situation a little better.

"Listen, Bella, there's something I'd like to ask you…"

How to say that without letting too many details out? It wasn't that he didn't want his friends to come to know he had just got together with someone, but he'd rather if they could hear the news a little bit later than this.

"Listen to me, there's a colleague of mine who has a young kid, well, me and this man are working on a project for a new skyscraper, basically we're calculating the possible expenses for the eventual water system in the apartments and shops. His wife works as well and so he sometimes come to my place with his son. "

"Nice, how old is the little one?"

"Six."

"So Francis could play around with someone at least"

He rubbed the back of his nape "Well, this is exactly the problem. Since I started this project, that is about to be finished, Francis became different, I mean, he is competitive now, every single thing the other does he wants to make the others see he prevails…he never did such a thing with Gilbert or Antonio, as far as I know"

Bella chuckled "Don't worry, it's pretty normal. The problem is that now he has only you left and fears someone else will take you away from him. When his mother was still alive he maybe wouldn't have done it, but now Matt, you're the only one left to him."

The Canadian nervously twitched a strand of hair in his fingers "Will it pass sooner or later?"

"Yes, right now he's just seeking for attention. Antonio did the same when Tim was younger. I remember when he made his first steps Antonio attempted some kind of gymnastics trick, I don't know where he learnt it from and broke his arm, just to show us that he could make a better use with legs. Surely you have to be patient, but in the end he will get used to it. Don't be too harsh, but I don't think it's your case, and…above all, not to stick my nose into your love affairs, but if you sometimes happen to find someone to share your life with, try your hardest to make her and your son get on well"

"I could understand it even by myself, thank you." Joked Matthew "But I'll keep it on my mind…"

Yes, the two had to get on well, easy to say when you're a happily married woman with two lovely children. And anyway, Antonio's case was different, it was pretty ordinary, it was a sibling the one they were talking about, not the son of a strange guy who your father is in love with.

When life decides to be an asshole there's nothing to do with it.

*xXxXx*

When they got home, Francis and Arthur were more tired than ever. After the little nap, they did a second round in the pool, Arthur now was almost able to move in the water with no help and Francis improved his apnoea record of forty seconds. They didn't even want to have dinner, after the shower, Alfred put Arthur to bed, followed by Francis.

Matthew made a quick shopping list while Alfred was changing clothes to go to work.

At a certain point, Francis felt his mouth go dry, he crawled off the bed and quietly opened the door. He peeked outside to see if his father was somewhere in sight. Nothing. Making a couple of steps towards the fridge he suddenly stopped, frozen.

The stupid American and his Father. Embraced together, mouth to mouth.

There was no more excuse at this point. Francis could understand the hugs and the nicknames, but he wasn't stupid: that wasn't a gesture two friends usually do. No matter how close they could be!

The saddest thing was that his father was being happy about this! Where was all the love and the respect towards his dead mother?

Alfred weaved at Matthew, closing the door on his back. The other had a smile painted on his lips, a smile that faded as soon as he noticed his son standing there, eyes widened, jaw dropped.

"Francis…"

A little shoe hit him square on the face "You betrayed mom and now you want to send me away as well!"

Matthew slowly reached to his son "Francis, please listen to me. It's not what it seems…" the little one slapped his hand away: "Don't touch me! Stay away from me!" he was shouting, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"Francis, papa doesn't want to get rid of you! How could you think a thing like that?"

"Because you love the stupid Americans more than me!"

Matthew inhaled, trying to gather the ideas together, meanwhile, Arthur woke up thanks to the noise the older one was making, he yawned, rubbing his eyes; as soon as he spotted the little American, Francis threw himself against him, grabbing him from the pajama. Luckily Matthew separated the two before it was too late, Arthur, clearly scared by the attack backed away, hiding behind Matthew's legs "Seen? Why are you protecting him instead of me?"

"Francis I'm not protecting anyone, would you calm down a little?"

"No! I don't want to see you anymore!" he slammed the door of his room closed, locking it.

They had already been through similar situations, normally Francis would have locked himself for a couple of hours then he'd come out saying sorry. The problem was that this time he was upset for something worse than the need to move to another city.

"Francis! For all the saints' sake! Open this door!"

"Go die!"

Matthew stared at the cold white wooden surface with a plastic blue "F" hung in the front of it.

He knelt down. He wasn't expecting an happy reaction, but this was a little bit too much. Ho to say he was wrong. What the hell was wrong with his fate? Why couldn't he make a good thing that another bad one was around the corner to attack?

Maybe for the first time in a long time, his hearth clenched and he sobbed his hearth out. Seeing the scene, the little Arthur instinctively caressed his head "No cry…" the Canadian hugged the little one, lifting him up "Come on Arthur, better you go to sleep now. I'll take a shower and calm down"

Matthew laid the little one on his bed, caressing his head "I'll be right back" he said trying to restrain some sobs.

Maybe for the first time in his young life, Arthur obeyed and closed his eyes, he didn't feel the need of a lullaby that night. He didn't want to make Matthew more upset.

Matthew paced restlessly around the kitchen table, glancing occasionally at the door, hoping it would open. His head pounding in a cruel manner.

He needed something to calm down and let him sleep. Calling Alfred was out of question, knowing him, he would have quit the job, and it was absolutely not necessary, besides he needed to think what to do next.

A chamomile, he needed one.

The box was placed on the higher cabinet, for how much he could be tall, he couldn't reach it just going tip toes. He took a chair.

With the sudden fast motion of climbing up, his head spun, and he lost his balance, falling down and hitting the head against the counter.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I know. This dammit suspence is almost over, as the next will be the final chapter.

Poor Matthew, he's surely cursing me. The last chapter would be up by the end of the week.


	8. Surprise

**Author's note: **I know I promised this for something like three days ago, sorry, I'm such a bad person ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia

* * *

Fried oil smell, a general chaos of people running from left to right holding trays and plates, putting in and pulling out pieces of meat and fries, shouting out loud orders to their colleagues. If you stood there with your eyes closed, the fast food could remind some circle of Dante's hell.

Alfred was clearing some tables when one of his colleagues came all running holding a mobile in his hands "Jones!"

He tilted his head up questioningly. The man handed him the device "It sounds important".

He tensed up as soon as the voice announced to be a doctor, and when he heard Matthew was brought to the hospital, he didn't even let the doctor finish, Alfred threw the phone back to his colleague, running out of the restaurant "Cover me for tonight, I really have to go" and he left, with the poor man staring at him in confusion "He's going to work twice of what is in his duty next week."

*xXxXx*

The kids sat in the rest room, a Nurse was there to check on them.

Francis was curled into a ball on the side of the couch, eyes still red, the previous events left him with a mix of fear and sadness inside.

He heard a violent hit and Arthur was crying desperately. His father was on the floor, motionless.

Luckily he was cold blooded enough to call an Ambulance in time.

Right now, the young Canadian was scared, and a guilty feeling was building up in him, he told his father to _go die_. He knew that wasn't serious, but realized it just now.

He clutched the hem of his shirt nervously, sobbing and crying.

What if Matthew would never wake up again?

He felt someone leaning on him, Arthur was crying too.

The nurse tried to cheer them up, telling them that Matthew would heal soon, but it was all completely useless. Forgetting the recently happened accident wasn't easy, especially for a kid.

*xXxXx*

"You are here. Mr. Williams lost his senses consequently to a fall where he hit his head. Nothing to worry about though, we have already checked, there is no kind of brain damage; though we're still have to wait the response of blood analysis, just to be safe."

The doctor explained to Alfred "How did it happen?"

Asked the American still worried about the events.

"According to the nurses and paramedics who rushed in the help of him, he was lying on the floor and there was a fallen chair besides him. I suggest he had a fall in sugars or even a temporary loss of balance, he fell and hit his head against the table or the counter. You don't have to worry about him, though."

Alfred put a hand over his chest letting out a breath of anxiety "Thanks to god."

"Where are the kids?" he asked, alarmed all of sudden.

The doctor made sign to follow him. They walked down the endless white corridors reaching the rest room. He almost had a shot on his heart at the sight of the two sobbing children.

Alfred got closer, kneeling down to check on them.

As soon as he noticed his father was there, Arthur threw himself at him, while Francis curled tighter around himself, like making a protective shield.

"I suggest you to bring them home and make sure they calm down, Mr. Williams is still under the effect of medicines, he wouldn't wake up for a bit. It's pointless for you to stay there, if there will be any relevant news, I will let you know" the doctor advised.

Alfred nodded, stretching a hand towards Francis, caressing his cheek "Have you heard? Your papa is well…" he soothed. The kid tentatively looked up at him, the signs of worry were still marked on the adult's face features.

Francis slowly grabbed his hand, accepting to follow Alfred home.

*xXxXx*

The entire building was silent, and all of this was a little upsetting. Francis tightened his grip on Alfred's hand.

The door opened with a squeaking noise, allowing them to the messy apartment.

Alfred leaned Arthur on the bed, the kid had long drifted off in the car.

"Francis, it's better for you to sleep as well, tomorrow we're going to visit your dad"

The boy shook his head "I can't sleep"

"I see, come with me. I hope a cup of hot honey milk will help you"

They moved to the kitchen, Francis sat silently, his eyes still red for the amount of tears that flowed that night. Alfred took a pot out of the cabinet, he felt quite uneasy with the child around, not knowing how to behave and which words to say.

He poured the milk inside the pot and patiently mixed it with the honey.

"Why are you wearing your uniform?" asked Francis suddenly

"Oh, well…" Alfred glanced at the clock "…I was supposed to be working now"

The kid bit his lower lip, looking away "Don't you risk to get fired?"

"Well, it might happen in places like that, but I care more about your father than money. I could always find another job.." he put the sweet liquid into a cup and turned to give it to Francis "…besides I was worry for you."

The boy looked up from the warm mug "..For…for me?"

"Yes, I know you may not know me well, and maybe you also don't like me because…well because it's me…but I actually care about you. I imagined how scary could have been for you"

Now he could see why his father was so happy to be with Alfred. He would have never sworn the American could feel so attached to his father, maybe then, it was right to let them stay together.

The matter that bothered him from the beginning was that his father seemed to share a stronger bond with Alfred rather than his mom. But now that he could see it, his father deserved to be loved, and the annoying American seemed the only one who could accomplish this task.

He bit on the edge of the porcelain mug, taking another sip.

Alfred noticed that new tears were forming at the corner of the younger's eyes, this time he decided to act by instinct and hugged the boy, who, surprisingly, didn't resist, he just leaned his head on his chest "I'm sorry Alfred…it…was all just my fault…"

Alfred stroke his back lightly, trying to comfort him "It's not your fault. That was an accident. It could have happened to anyone"

"But…I said terrible things to papa…I…I was mean"

Even though he didn't know what happened before, Alfred decided not to question further, there would be time later.

He lifted the boy up and moved to the couch, rocking him gently "Calm down Francis, don't cry, you will be able to hug your papa soon" he soothed keeping the gentle cradling motion.

When Francis seemed to have fallen asleep, Alfred moved to the bedroom and placed him besides Arthur, he left to have a shower for his nose's sake.

"Alfred…" said man looked down at the little drowsy figure "…you promise me to take care of papa, and never hurt him?" the words were almost mumbled, but Alfred understood them all. He placed a kiss on the boy's forehead "It's a duty for me."

*XxXxX*

Matthew woke up confused, his head still pounding. That wasn't his room, it was all white. Where had the maple forest painting gone?

The night suit he was wearing immediately advised him he was at the hospital. What for?

It took him a bit to recall the past events, and when he did, he felt sad inside. Was Francis still mad at him? Wait a moment, where was Francis?

Matthew rang the bell for a nurse to come.

A pretty old and rounded woman came in all the way smiling "Oh, Mr. Williams, you're awake"

He didn't even have time to speak that the nurse rushed out of the room.

Few seconds after, he could hear some childish and familiar yells coming from the outer corridor. Francis ran inside, climbing on the chair on the side of the bed, hugging Matthew tight "Papa! You're awake! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I promise I won't get mad at you like I did yesterday…"

Matthew stoke his son's hair smiling "I'm happy to see you Francis, papa was worried. Where did you spent the night?"

"Alfred brought me to his house…" he looked around and whispered close to his father's ear "…you should teach him how to clean and tidy a room properly"

Matthew giggled, he felt relieved that all the tension built up the previous night had vanished away.

"Papa, I have something to tell you"

His father smiled and nodded "Yes?"

"I am sorry for what I said, I want you and Alfred to be happy together. I was selfish…and I'm so sorry."

Alfred appeared on the door, holding Arthur in his arms "I can't leave you alone five minutes that you make a huge mess…" he joked, moving closer and placing a kiss on his lover's forehead.

The nice picture was interrupted by the cough of the doctor behind them "Sorry to ruin such an happy moment, I've come here to advise that the fall made no damage at all and that Mr. Williams could exit the hospital tonight. I recommend you to eat a little more, though. The results of blood analysis revealed a scarce sugar and iron content in your body"

With that he went away.

Alfred smiled pinching his belly "See? At least I won't suffer for sugar losses"

*xXxXx*

Events seemed to have just a positive increase from that point. Alfred got called by an editor, they liked his latest ideas and were ready to publish his works.

The sales of his comics guaranteed him a good income, plus he found job in a multimedia store as a shop assistant, where his wage was higher than the one at Burger King, and with surely more affordable shifts.

Matthew finally finished to pay his debts, also helped by Alfred and they succeeded to rent an apartment that was big enough to contain four people.

They spent the first two months together as a family at Matthew's, but really, they had to pass over each other to do anything. And when the kids would have get older, it would became impossible to move at all.

The new apartment had a bedroom and a bathroom more, which allowed Arthur and Francis to have their own room, even, until the age of ten years old, Arthur would occasionally sneak into his foster brother's room whenever a nightmare bothered him, and always putting forward the excuse that the noises outside his window didn't let him sleep properly.

Francis got used to the "Big Brother" thing, he slowly became attached to the younger boy, he was jealous about him.

On his first year of elementary school, Arthur was often bullied. Luckily for him, Francis would go and protect him, even if he risked to get beaten as well.

Francis learned from Alfred how to paint, and growing up he became far better than his teacher in oil painting. He tried to repay his foster father by learning him how to keep a room properly tidy, but Alfred wasn't very keen on learning. More than once happened that someone sat on a painting brush or a pencil, and the sensation wasn't too pleasuring.

Once happened that Alfred forgot a neon pink temper color can open on the floor and Matthew, accidentally, dropped it all on the floor while he was going to eat something. It took them the whole day to clear the white marble pavement, and yet there's still a pinkly shade on that part.

These little hitches aside, life was good.

*xXxXx*

**Little flash-forward**

"Wake up you bloody frog! What the hell! It's two in the afternoon!"

Arthur's voice echoed in Francis's room, said boy looked at the digital clock and just turned himself over, covering his head with the pillow.

Arthur grabbed the sheet and threw them aside "There's no time to sleep over, wanker! Wake up already!"

The other sighed, there was no way he could succeed to sleep a little longer. He sat up rubbing his eyes "May I know why on earth are you shouting like this for?"

"You completely forgot it, you bloody git! Don't you?"

Francis looked at the calendar on his bedside table 22nd October 2022. Shit! That was the tenth year Alfred and Matthew got engaged.

"_Merde!_ I was forgetting it.."

"I noticed, now drag your bloody ass out of that bed and help me!"

They moved to the living room that was a big mess as usual: sheets, paint brushes, pens and other stuff everywhere. Francis sighed heavily, Alfred would have never learnt.

"I guess we should start here"

Arthur nodded.

The two brothers decided to prepare a surprise for their fathers to celebrate the anniversary, Francis made sure that the two would stay away from home as long as possible.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur screamed in pain, holding his foot with both hands, his foster brother looked at him questioningly "What?"

"Something pointy just pierced my foot"

"We'd need armors to clean this mess up" groaned Francis while putting the brushes aside in a box.

His brother was doing the same with pens "I will never understand why he pulls all this bloody stuff out when he only uses the black pen!"

"Because in the rare times he decides to put some order, he just closes all the stuff together in a box, and when he needs the pen, he just scatters all the brushes and company around again."

Arthur piled all the sheets scattered up and moved them on the desk in his room. He then moved to the bathroom looking for something in the cabinets there, and cursing aloud when he didn't found that.

"What's wrong _mon cher_?"

"Don't call me that. Where the hell is the dusting cloth?"

"In the kitchen, second drawer on the left"

"They've always been there! Who moved them?"

"Speak to papa, the last one to tidy the bathroom was him" Said Francis in a defensive tone.

They needed more than a hour to completely clean the living room. There were objects coming out from everywhere, like the tennis ball that magically appeared under the armchair, which Arthur almost killed himself with.

When even the floor was washed, Francis threw himself on the couch "This was infinite!"

Arthur sat beside him, taking a breath "I've never risked my life so much in such a brief time!" he then glanced at his brother "What's left to do?"

"I'll go and make the cake now" he answered jumping up from the seat.

"That's great! I'll help you out!"

Francis abruptly turned and gave him a scared look "Please don't! It's not that you aren't good at cooking, is just that the stoves seem to don't like you too much, I mean, every time you try to make something they decide to set themselves on fire…"

"Fuck you!" he pouted, knowing his brother was right "Should I prepare the bedroom?"

"That would be a great idea!"

*xXxXx*

When Matthew got out of work he had to spend something like forty minutes in the traffic. Francis needed the car, and so he and Alfred had to get used with one. He still didn't know why that day his son had this urge, he was stubborn and insisted until Matthew had no choice but do as he asked.

And now here he was, blocked in the middle of the city. That avenue was never so crowded, but obviously, when you're dead tired and look forward to go home and ravage your bed, the fate just decides to help and make everything even harder.

He didn't have one of his best days either. The idiots at the sail department had got the sums wrong , the coffee machine in the office was broken, Mr. Barton's secretary went crazy and ran out of the building screaming.

Yes, for Matthew that was a hell of a day.

Luckily for his mental sanity, Alfred was already out waiting for him, he had heavy black bags under his eyes as well, Matthew deduced the meeting was a pain in the ass for his companion.

He got into the car, kissed Matthew and leaned back onto the seat, dead. "I'm so tired, I'd skip dinner to see a bed!" groaned Alfred "We are on the same line…"

Matthew reached the apartments block, and as the two parked the car, Arthur and Francis came out of the building. As soon as they saw their parents, the teens hugged them.

"We are going to stay at uncle Jack's tonight. He wants to show us the pictures of his last trip to Australia…" said Francis

"That's okay, don't go to sleep too late though, and tomorrow be home for lunch"

"Alright papa, don't worry, I'll look after Arthur"

"Like I need a baby sitter at sixteen years old…."

Matthew chuckled at the sight of his two complaining children and Alfred did the same, they stareded as both their sons walked into the car and drove away.

Alfred stood at the door's apartment, sneezing something in the air "Can you feel it? It smells like sugar and fruit. I'm afraid of going in"

"Come on, Alfred! Don't be so tragic about it! If Arthur decided to cook lunch today, maybe the kitchen will smell of burning for a bit" Matthew opened the living room door, sneezing a little and giving a relaxed breathe "This looks like chocolate more than burning"

The lights flickered on and both of the men had a gasp. There was a freshly baked chocolate and vanilla cake with strawberries on the table. On top there was a sentence written with the cream

_Happy 10__th__ anniversary papa and dad" _

Alfred clapped his hands together eagerly, his stomach enlarging with anticipation "Francis is something magic!"

Matthew took out the knife and made two pieces of the cake, needless to say, Alfred ate almost good half of the whole pie.

Matthew gave a displeased sigh "Would you believe that our children remembered about our anniversary while we didn't? It's kinda sad" Alfred took his hand "Well, you could be right, but with the latest rhythms, we're lucky to remember our own names!"

"Maybe…" Matthew yawned "Shall we go to bed?"

"Defiantly"

After undressing and washing themselves, the couple made his way to the bedroom, completely unaware that their kids fiddled with that room as well.

As soon as the light flickered on, their jaws literally dropped, there were rose petals scattered all over the bed surface, and they noticed how Arthur carefully decorated the covers by sewing their names framed with roses and lilies. On every furniture there were candles and flowers.

The packet of condoms in the middle of pillows was the cherry on top. Alfred laughed his ass off, while Matthew's face became bright red. There was a note behind the condoms, written on a light blue paper. Alfred immediately recognized it to be Arthur's handwriting.

_Dear dad and papa, _

_Me and Francis were so happy for you that we decided to make you a surprise, not just to celebrate your anniversary, but to show you how much we love you. _

_I just inform you that we are out for tonight, so feel free to do whatever you want for this special date. _

_I want to clarify that I just wanted the cake and the bed covers. All the stuff I had to scatter around your bedroom was all an idea of that pervert frog that is my brother. He said that after the cake you needed to move in order to burn calories. _

_Hope you liked our presents,_

_With love,_

_Francis and Arthur_

Matthew had tears in his eyes, beside the surprise, he found his children's thought one of the sweetest things they ever did.

"What are we supposed to do now?" he asked. Alfred pulled him down on the bed, pinning him to the mattress "Our sons worked so hard to pleasure us. I think it's sign of good education to accept"

* * *

**A/N: **So, it's finally complete!


End file.
